Nani! The escapades of a toad and a dog
by coloursofthenight
Summary: Naruto meets a kind young woman who travels around with a super-pervert. However, she has old wounds including another person that little Naruto knows KakashixOC Possible spoilers in future chapters...Hate Summaries!
1. Chapter 1

**Memo**

Hey there, welcome to the world of my stories, hope it's not too dull!! This is basically a story, written in third person, with an added female character of my own design which I will mention later on and her relationship with THE Kakashi. It starts just after the preliminary rounds of the chunnin exams where Ebisu (closet pervert) takes Naruto out to try and train him...

**Chapter 1: Who's that?**

Naruto reluctantly stumbled along with Ebisu, still annoyed at Kakashi's stubbornness not to train Naruto himself, but dump this closet pervert on him instead. He could still hear Kakashi's stupid excuse in his head: "Your basics are weak." Hn! Basics! How was he 'weak at these so called basics? And why give him a teacher that couldn't even take his Harem Technique? He didn't care if Ebisu managed to catch all of his shadow clones in his little 'test,' Naruto still thought the guy was a loser...AND a closet pervert. Of course, Naruto being Naruto, he didn't keep his thoughts to himself and vocalized his complaints loudly while walking with Ebisu, who, decided the best thing to do was just ignore him for now. Naruto didn't shut up until they got to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, where he substituted moaning for, well, eating. Ebisu took this opportunity to try and explain to Naruto about his crap basic skills aka. Chakra Control...Somehow, he managed to get though to little Naruto and, after finishing their ramen, they set off together. Naruto wondered where that would be.

"Hot, Hot, HOOOT."  
Naruto had fallen in the hot springs, AGAIN!! However, he got up determined and started off only managing to stand on the water for a second more before falling  
"AHHHH"  
Ebisu was surprised at his unbreakable willpower and watched him yet again pull himself up and try to stand upon the water.  
"AIIIEEEEEE"  
He sighed and continued to watch Naruto until something caught his eye...

It was a strange old white-haired man and a younger woman with long red hair with their backs towards him. Ebisu didn't recognise them straight away due to their position, but he did notice something else...THAT man was peeking in the woman's hot springs!  
"Are you peeking in the baths, old man? And you, woman, are you just going to stand there and let him? I will not allow this disreputable behaviour!"  
He dashed towards the two figures catching Naruto's attention, still half submerged in the water and dragging himself out of the hot, boiling water. He wasn't quite sure what happened next. He saw Ebisu running toward them ready to fight and a frog appearing from nowhere. The next thing he saw was Ebisu's body flat out on the ground, out stone cold.  
"Don't make a ruckus, geez, what's gonna happen if I get caught heh?" Said what appeared to be an old man sitting on top of the frog. The other figure, which Naruto could now recognise as a young lady, who sighed with exasperation and mumbling, "Why do I have to travel around with such an Ero-Sennin..."  
"I heard that...I thought I told you to stop calling me that, Baka!" A retort quickly followed,  
"Don't call me that otherwise I just call you Ero-Sennin again!!"  
"Baka, Baka, Baka!!"  
"Ero-sennin, Ero-sennin"  
Naruto continued to watch the two squabble with a bemused look upon his face. Who the hell where these two? And how did that open pervert beat closet pervert?  
To be continued...

Note: Sorry if this was a little boring and a little short I was just trying to set the scene a little. Below is the new character profile. We'll have more of my new character next chapter and Kakashi a little later on

**Character Profile**

**Name:**Uchiha Kianna (Key-anna)

**Age:** 24

**Appearance****: **Curvy and well-toned, same build as Kurenai. Has Red hair and black eyes (with sharinghan). Average Height.

**Family:** Uchiha Obito-Half-Brother (deceased) and Uchiha Mika-Mother (deceased). Father Unknown.

**History:**Is part of the Uchiha Clan and has the envied Sharinghan which she wakened when she was 13. She has red hair which is very rare in the Uchiha Clan. Was entered into the academy aged 8 and became a genin at the age of 11. After the death of her brother and 2 of her team members she left the hidden leaf village to train with Jiraiya and returned to the village to become a chuunin and a jounin. He taught her many of his specialised 'toad hermit' jutsus and also the powerful rasengan. At the age of 19 came back with intentions of staying permanently but soon after the massacre of the Uchiha Clan left with Jiraiya again and has not returned since.

**Clothing:** Dark Trousers that stop just below the knee with a ninja pouch on the left side. Shoes like Jiraiyas and dark blue kimono top, which Jiraiya gave to her as a gift, with a netted-strappy top underneath. Her hitai-e is tied onto her left shoulder. She does not bear the symbol of the Uchiha clan on her clothes, but dons a kanji symbol on her kimono's back meaning 'strength'.

Note: Well, yeah, she's an Uchiha and Sasuke's supposed to be the only surviving one, but I really wanted for her to be an Uchiha, so I did, hehe. You'll find out more later in the story...Watch out for the next one.


	2. Chapter 2

**Memo**

Hey there again. Time for number two, woot! Just to mention that this new character's personality is a bit random. She's usually quite inward and kind, but also has a loud and brash side that usually falls into play when Jiraiya is around, hehe. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 2: The Good, The Daft and The Perverted!**

"What's with the great, big frog? Who are you two?"  
The volume of Naruto's voice immediately stopped the fight between Jiraiya and Kianna and they both gave him annoyed, confused looks. For once, Naruto did not feel like being the centre of attention under those two powerful gazes. Jiraiya suddenly smiled and struck a powerful pose on his frog,  
"Thank You for asking...I am the Frog Hermit!!"  
"Hermit?"  
"Correct."  
Naruto noticed the woman hadn't said anything and stood motionless next to the 'The Frog Hermit' shaking slight with rage. She suddenly burst, shouting at the Sennin,  
"Stop showing off Ero-sennin!"  
Jiraiya was about to retaliate, but was interrupted by a certain blonde boy  
"Hey, hey Ero-Sennin."  
"Gah! Now he's calling me an Ero-sennin. You're a bad influence Kianna!"  
Naruto looked back at Ebisu. Without that annoying closet pervert, he didn't have a trainer. However, he did have somebody that was stronger.  
"Hey you, Ero-sennin." Naruto yelled "You knocked Ebisu out cold. He was meant to supervise my training. What am I going to do now?"  
"Don't ask me...It's his own fault. He interfered with my data gathering."  
Kianna snorted and opened her mouth to unleash a sarcastic comment, but was beaten by Naruto  
"Data Gathering?"  
"Why yes, I'm a writer you see." Jiraiya unleashed a book 'Flirting Paradise' and Naruto instantly recognised it as Kakashi's 'special' book  
"It's..."  
"Ah so you recognise it. I never knew it was so famous!" Jiraiya smirked and Kianna scowled beside him, muttering profanities under her breath.  
"That's a naughty novel" Naruto exclaimed "You're just using it as an excuse to spy in the lady's bath"  
Loud screams were heard from behind, meaning that Naruto's thunderous voice had carried to the women's bath.  
"Ahhh!! Baka, baka, baka, baka, baka!" Jiraiya screamed tears running down his face.  
"You shouldn't have been peeking, pervert!"  
"Idiot! I am not ordinary pervert. I need to peek to get inspiration for my novels."  
"That's just an excuse; anyway, what are you going to do about my training?"

"Training? What, the walking on water exercise?" Jiraiya enquired

"You-you saw me?" Naruto stated in surprised, "Well, you crushed my teacher, you at least should teach me how to do it."

"Go away and stop bothering me, kid. I have some research to do..."

"But it's your responsibility to teach me..."

"Not on your life!!" Was Jiraiya's deafening reply, casting another theatrical pose."I could never teach somebody who had no appreciation for the arts."

"You taught me..." Kianna mutter under her breath, getting a nasty look from Jiraiya.

"Well..." Naruto begin, forcing a fake smile on his face, making him look constipated, "I thought-I thought your book was really good and..."

"Liar!" Jiraiya interrupted, "The sale of that book is restricted to anyone below the age of eighteen. Do you think you could fool me, a gallant toad hermit? I must be off, Farewell Kid!" Jiraiya made a dramatic exit jumping onto the bath's roof and leaping away.

"He's such a drama queen." Kianna groaned. Naruto yelped in surprise. All throughout his argument with Jiraiya she had stayed very quiet and now she stood there, her expression one of pure aggravation. It quickly changed though as she smiled warmly at Naruto. He instantly began to like this lady.  
"Come on" She told him "I'll help you find him and I'll promise to make him train you!"

As Naruto walked along with the stranger he realised something.  
"Hey, I don't know your name yet!"  
"Oh it's Kianna...Uchiha Kianna!"  
"UCHIHA"  
Kianna gave him a quizzical look at his melodramatic reaction  
"Yes, what's wrong with being an Uchiha?"  
Naruto didn't answer straight away. Now that he looked at her, she didn't resemble Sasuke in any way at all. Her eyes were warm and caring, unlike Sasukes, and her personality, although when with that Ero-sennin seemed permanently ticked-off, now was caring and sincere.  
"Oh it's nothing" He finally answered. "It's just, I know someone with that name, Uchiha Sasuke, you're not related to him are you?" He said the last part with a grimace.  
"Ah Sasuke, yes I think I remember him. Oh no, I'm not related to him, just from the same clan. You're Uzumaki Naruto aren't you?"  
"How'd you know that?!"  
She didn't answer just chuckled at his reaction.

"Do you know where to look for that Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked Kianna. A doubting look upon his face.  
"Oh yeah, I know alright." Her warm expression again turning into one of pure annoyance. This confused Naruto, she seemed like such a nice person but when the Ero-sennin was mentioned her expression and demeanor changed completely.  
"How do you know Ero-sennin? And why do you act completely different around him?" Naruto demanded in his direct manner,  
"He's my sensei actually, but I kinda just travel around with him now. I've learnt what I can from him. I guess I can express myself around him properly 'cos I've known him for so long. He ticks me off though, with his stupid obsession!"  
"If it ticks you off so much, why do you put up with it? Why don't you leave?"  
"Well...It's not that simple. He's not like that all the time and well..."Her expression became somber "Hes...hes helped me through some hard times and well...kinda saved me from the darkness." She mumbled the last part making it impossible to understand. She decided it was time to change the subject.  
"Ah! We're getting close."  
Naruto could hear the faint rumblings of a town in the distance!

It didn't take long for Kianna and Naruto to find Jiraiya. His lecherous antics had become the talk of this small town. After a lot of pratting about, mostly done by Naruto and Jiyaira with Kianna fuming in the distance, Naruto managed to strike a deal! If that's what you'd call it...  
"I want a juicy fruit that has matured well and looks like this."  
Jiyaira made a pear shape with his hands with a lecherous look on his face. Of course, Naruto took this very literacy and sought out to find this 'juicy fruit' and didn't give Jiyaira what he particularly wanted. Kianna found this all very hilarious, didn't bother to hide it and laughed quite loudly. Until Jiyaira threw the curvaceous fruit at her head, after cutting it into tiny bits. After this incident, Jiyaira said he would never take Naruto, but after a little persuasion/nagging from Kianna he gladly took him and a peek of the harem technique may have helped too!

Note: That's the end of this one...Sorry if I may have confused you with my mixed American/English spellings of words if there are any, word won't revert back to English spell check for some reason and it's confusing me!! Also, if I use any slang words (I have a habit of adding them in when I'm writing sometimes) that you don't quite understand please tell me and I'll tell you what they mean. Toodles XX.


	3. Chapter 3

**Memo**

Hey there, hoped you liked the last one! I know there is no meeting Kakashi yet but hey...You'll meet him soon enough! Just trying to get the story going first. Sorry about the spacing of the words in the other one, I swear it was completely fine until it was loaded and I couldn't do anything about it, SAWY!!

**Chapter 3: Facing Our Demons**

Jiraiya, Kianna and Naruto had all changed location. Instead of training Naruto at the Hot baths where there were 'distractions' for Jiraiya. The training would take place by a stream near Konoha.  
"Hey, kid, resume the training you were doing in the hot baths and I'll see if I can help you!"  
"Okay"  
Naruto eagerly got up to continue his water exercise. When Naruto fell into the water, Jiraiya burst out laughing, only to get the big thump from Kianna.  
"Hey Jiraiya" Kianna whispered, careful not to let Naruto hear "is it just me or does Naruto..."  
"Yes is it Kianna" Jiraiya whispered back as Naruto took his orange tracksuit off. "You're becoming very perceptive. I'll give you the honours of sorting it out then."  
"Naruto" Kianna called out. "Could you form your chakra for me again"  
"Again? Why?"  
"Just do it!"  
"Okay, okay"  
Kianna concentrated hard when Naruto started to mould his Chakra but shouted loudly and scared the hell out of him.  
"Wow, there's no fat on you at all!"  
"Gah, don't scare me when I'm moulding chakra"  
"Sorry I won't do it again...Continue."  
As Naruto began to seal his chakra the seal appeared onto his belly. Kianna looked at it with fascination and touched it to reveal Orchimaru's own seal, causing Naruto to laugh.  
"Stop that, it tickles!"  
She put her hand behind her back and chakra began to glow at the tips of her fingers.  
"Naruto, could you put up your hands for me?"  
"Okay..." he answered looking puzzled. Suddenly Kianna pushed her hand into his stomach yelling,  
"Five Prongs Seal Release"  
Naruto hit the ground with a thud and Kianna was pleased to see the rogue seal disappear on his belly.  
"What was that for?!" Naruto choked indignity.  
"Pressure points...to...to loosen you up," She replied, feeling drained of energy. However, she didn't let it show.  
"Try walking on the water"  
"Okay"  
Naruto cautiously put his feet on the water and was surprised to find he could easily walk upon it. He leaped up and down with joy. Jiraiya walked up to meet Kianna.  
"Good job. Tired?"  
"Exhausted!"  
"Well, I'll take over from now. I think I'm going to show him how to use the fox's chakra."  
"Frog summoning? You think he's ready!?"  
"We'll see...You staying to watch?"  
"I'll stay a little while...but I think it's time...to face my own demons."  
"Mmmmm" Jiraiya mumbled understanding completely.

Kianna stayed with Naruto until the morning. They had returned to Konaha to let Naruto sleep. It had been strange returning for her, having not stepped foot in the village for 4 years. She felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her that, mixed with a stabbing pain in her stomach, made her feel queasy. She decided to accept Naruto's invitation to sleep on his floor as she knew her apartment would be filthy by now and it was too late at night to clean it.

Kianna waved her sensei and the little blonde off in the morning and then started to make her way back to the apartment determined. She had already made a list of what she wanted to achieve in her mind.  
1. Clean her apartment and get it spotless.  
2. Go and see the Hokage to notify him of her return.  
3. Visit the monument and talk to Obito.  
4. See Kakashi and apologise.  
5. Visit that place...  
The last two made Kianna feel nervous, especially number 5. Visiting the place where her clan was massacred was the one thing she knew she needed to do to gain closure and accept what happened. Throughout these 4 years she had, with Jiraiya's companionship, managed to regain her life and release all her hate, not that it still didn't hurt. She just wasn't consumed by the darkness that had almost stolen her existence.

The first thing on her list took a week to accomplish. Through the week she met people she recognised, she was surprised to hear that many thought her dead. She knew the Hokage had probably heard of her return, as the news was spreading like wildfire. She couldn't be bothered to cook in the evenings so she spent them at Ichiraku's ramen store where she met even more people. It was a good way to find out what had been happening in the village. She managed to meet up with the Hokage, but was careful not to mention that Jiraiya was close as she had promised to him just before she left. The Hokage was very pleased to see her even though she had disappeared for 4 years. He didn't press for answers of where she had been, or what she been up to, although she had a feeling he knew she had been with Jiraiya.

Visiting The K.I.A stone was always difficult, but she had so many things to talk about to Obito that she spent a whole day there. To be honest she wasn't surprised. She had so much to tell him and she knew it was a bit weird telling them to a lump of stone in the ground, but it had always helped her in the past. She hoped that somewhere he could hear her and was smiling with that cheesy grin of his. Now she had to accomplish the two tasks that she dreaded and so she kept putting them off, saying she would do them the next day. One day, she decided it was time.

She hesitated at Kakashi's door. She knocked hesitantly, as if she didn't want anyone to hear.  
No-one answered.  
Again, she knocked on the door louder this time. She was getting frustrated.  
No-one answered.  
"Oh did you want Hatake Kakashi?" Somebody asked, Kianna turned to face a pretty, pink headed girl. She nodded in reply.  
"He has gone away for a while, I think." Kianna mentally cursed and thanked the girl for telling her. She noticed the girl looked down and so offered her some company. Kianna learnt of Sakura's connection to Sasuke and Naruto and figuring that they would make one hell of a comedy group, she almost felt sorry for Kakashi being given these three. She thought about Sasuke, did he know 'the truth?' How had he coped, after all, he was just a child when the massacre that taken place. She left Sakura and promised to meet her again some time; it was time for number five...

It felt surreal being back where she used to live, almost like it was a dream. She didn't seem to feel anything. Hate, Happiness, Hurt. It had all washed away. She just felt calm. She saw her own house, entered it and knelt onto the floor. She knew that somewhere in this house, her mother had been struck down and she began to talk about her life as if she were there, listening to her every word. A strange weight that had been inside her began to dissolve into nothingness and she swore she could feel something resting on her shoulders, comforting her, but when she looked there was nothing there. She continued, a smile beginning form on her face, which was strange as, at the same time, tears began to flow down her face.

Note: What do you get if you mix Percy Weasley and Jiraiya together? A prevert (Prefect plus Pervert equals?!) A (not very funny) joke inspired by the fact I keep spelling pervert wrong. I also keep misspelling Jiraiya (Jiyaira :S) but I can't really make up a joke about that one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Memo**

Rahhhhhh, I am a lioness hungry, umm I am hungry actually. Must-eat-pasta! You may be wondering why

these are going out so quick, but it's actually one of the ones on Quizilla. I'm just getting rid of all the

mistakes and making some adjustments to the storyline. I'm gonna change the spacing 'cos all the words

are too close together. Crossed eyes anyone?

**Chapter 4: You're Late!**

Kianna woke up with the sun on her face. After visiting her past home she felt so exhausted that she

came home and fell asleep in her normal clothes. It was only noon at the time. She awoke feeling

happier and joyful and she jumped up out of bed to check the time.

"Ummmm, 7.30, still early!" she murmured to herself. However, she felt too exhilarated to go back to

bed and instead cooked for the first time she got back. After a hearty breakfast and a wash, she

decided to go and look for Naruto and Jiraiya to see how the training was going...And if Jiraiya hadn't

killed Naruto yet. She remembered when she learnt how to summon a frog and shivered uncontrollably.

It was a not very pretty memory and after it had finished, Kianna told Jiraiya that if he ever put her

through that much pain again, she would personally burn every copy of his novels she could find. There

was no doubt in her mind that Naruto might be involved in horrific training.

She was right!

She found Naruto in hospital, but he seemed chirpy enough. She was surprised when he said he

summoned Gamabunta and at first didn't believe him, but kept it to herself as she didn't want to offend

him. It wasn't until Naruto was asleep that Jiraiya arrived getting a warm greeting from her.

"Why the hell did you throw him off a cliff Ero-sennin?"

"The same reason why I put you through hellish training, to unleash his dormant chakra. However, his

belonged to that fox and it wasn't dormant just uncontrollable, so it needed more drastic measures."

"Well...If you ever throw Naruto off a cliff again then...then I'll poke your eyes out so you can never look

at another woman again!"

Jiraiya looked horrified "No, not my eyes anything but those. Heh, your getting attached to this kid,

Aren't you?"

"Kinda" She admitted, giving the little kid's hair a ruffle, "He's such a hard worker. He knows to get

where he wants to go, he can't take any short cuts. Did he really summon Gamabunta?"

Jiraiya nodded

"He learned how to unleash the foxes power, just not how to control it."

"Ahhh, I see"

"You seem different Kianna. Did you face your demons?"

"The biggest one. I went back to my old home and now...I think I'm ready to stay here now." She smiled

at Jiraiya "Thank You...for helping me Ero-...I mean Jiraiya-sensei." She smiled at him and he smiled

back.

"How about a treat you to some ramen." Jiraiya added. "As a goodbye present."

"I would love to!"

The next day, she awoke early again. This time, she knew it was for a reason. She needed to make sure

that Naruto got up and got to the chunnin exams on time. She knocked hard upon his door waking the

young genin up. He seemed irritated at first, but came round when Kianna promised to make him some

ramen for breakfast if he hurried up. As they ate together, he decided to vocalise some of his worries.

"I'm...worried about some of the Genin completing."

"What, ones from hidden leaf."

"No...One from hidden sand."

Kianna looked at him and saw his face. He was worried and looked scared.

"Yesterday, after you came and left. Well, he tried..." He paused for a moment then continued "To kill

his opponent in the past preliminary rounds."

Naruto was surprised when her expression didn't change.

"Don't worry Naruto. You get people like that. They thrive on killing and killing alone. If you want to

become Hokage it's something you'll have to get used to. Now eat up we haven't got much time."

On the way to the arena, Kianna started to become nervous, if what Naruto had been telling her was

correct. Then Kakashi would be at the matches as well. She wasn't sure if trying to apologise to him

both would be suitable in a huge arena full of people. But then, if she left it then he might think her an

insensitive cow, damn, he probably wasn't going to forgive her anyway. She had left him hanging.

Promised that she would stay in Konaha amongst other things and then...Well she didn't want to dwell on

it. The arena came into view and Naruto found a seat for her, next to Sakura, and went with the other

competitors. Kianna wished him luck, pushing something in his hand.

"What's that?"

"It's a four leaf clover for luck. Not that you need it!"

She gave him a bear hug for more luck and he blushed, running down the stairs, mumbling something

incoherent. Sakura giggled and Kianna laughed along with her.

The Hokage began his speech and Kianna looked around feverishly wondering where Kakashi and Sasuke

where. She wasn't worried about Kakashi; she knew he liked to be late. Also it meant she could delay

her anxiety of having to meet him. However, she was worried about Sasuke. Sakura had told her

everything that had happened to him and the strange curse seal on his shoulder. As the first match

started, Naruto vs. Neji, She stood to attention and concentrated on his match. She felt distinct pride

for Naruto and knew that, somewhere, Jiraiya was hiding, watching the match without disturbance,

feeling the same way. At the end of the match she sighed sadly. Kianna knew that he fought well in the

match but was too stubborn and wanted to win too much become a chunnin. He would have to prove

himself a little more in his other matches. Sakura cheered, but then she sighed and her expression

changed.

"What's wrong?" Kianna asked

"Oh, it's just Naruto's getting stronger and he's trying so hard. I feel a little jealous."

"Don't worry, your time will come Sakura, and he'll be jealous of you then!"

Kianna gave her a goofy grin and Sakura couldn't help but laugh.

Next was, oh no, Gaara and Sasuke. What was going to happen would Sasuke get disqualified? The

announcement was made.

"Everyone, one of the competitors hasn't turned up for the next battle so it will be postponed until he

arrives. The next battle with be the one that should have been after."

Kianna and Sakura both sighed with relief, but the worry within them grew. One of the Sand Genin was

next; Kianna didn't know his name, against Shino. However, the Sand Genin called out

"I withdraw, so please advance to the next match."

"Okay so the next match with be Temari vs. Shikamaru" Temari made a huge gush of wind and glided

down on her fan looking exhilarated whilst Shikamaru on the other hand looked like he was just given a

sentence of death. From her view, Kianna could see Naruto talk to him and clap him on the back sending

him flying into the arena. Poor Shikamaru fell flat on his face and he tried to regain his dignity as they

started the match.

The Temari vs. Shikamaru match was short and sweet due to Shikamaru giving up. The match was good

though Kianna did think that Shikamaru gave up a little too quickly. However, they had a bigger problem

now. Sasuke still hadn't turned up and it was his match. The crowd began to grow restless. She couldn't

blame them. Sasuke was the last Uchiha left needing to take the exam, so the last opportunity to see an

Uchiha in action. Kianna decided to see what had happened and quickly ran and jumped into the arena.

"Genma, what's going on?"

"There has been a ten minute extension." he said to her.

"Ten minutes. Heh, that's generous!" Kianna scowled. They all waited all silence looked at the entrance,

hoping, praying.

"Thirty more seconds" Genma whispered. "Twenty seconds, ten seconds, time is up. I guess that's it."

Genma looked up at the crowds protests.

"About the last match..." But he never got to finish as there was a flurry of wind that whisked the leaves

high in the air. They all knew who it was...

"I'm sorry we're late" was the first words that came from Kakashi, with a completely innocent expression

in his eye.

"Name." Genma simply asked a smirk forming on his face.

"Uchiha...Sasuke"

"Heh" Naruto began "You're awfully late. I didn't think you would come because you were afraid to fight

me. You missed my match as well and I beat Neji, didn't I Ki...Huh?" He turned around and noticed that

Kianna had disappeared.

"Who were you talking to Naruto?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"Properly his imaginary friend." Shikamaru cut in making Naruto furious.

Kianna crouched into her chair feeling sick. As soon as Kakashi said those first words she fled and now

sat trembling in her seat. Luckily, no one around her noticed her state as they were too preoccupied

with Sasuke's dramatic entrance. Seeing Kakashi again stirred up her emotions and her heart started to

thump loudly in her head. She never really realised how much she had missed him until that moment and

now she had to confess and explain her actions to him. But she decided that now was not the time. She

regained her composure and put a smile upon her face.

Note: Nah, damn you American spell check, stop trying to get rid of my U's and stop trying to make me

use 'ize.' You can't stop me, mwhaha!! Well, you got a bit of Kakashi. Wait for the next one for more.

I'm sure it won't be THAT long: P


	5. Chapter 5

**Memo**

Ummm, Now the stories going somewhere! Really sorry bout the spacing in the last one, Paragraphs somehow became non-existent. Still trying to get it better!!

**Chapter 5:Sasuke's Sand Dilemma**

"Yo...Kianna"  
She jumped slightly and turned in her seat only to see Kakashi staring back at her. She stood up and looked back at him, keeping her emotions in check. She smiled at him "Hey, um, How did you know I was here?"  
"You have a very distinctive scent. You were the one Naruto tried to talk to."  
She noticed his voice and face remained expressionless, which made matters worse. She wanted him to be angry. She wanted to shout that she was sorry, but she couldn't, not here. Especially with curious eyes watching. She could feel Sakura's eyes burning the back of her neck.  
"Well, you caught me out!" She replied back awkwardly. There was a painful silence, it felt like a millions years. Why hadn't the match started yet? At least then she could pretend to concentrate on that instead. She couldn't take her eyes off him and he, the same. They both nearly cracked until.

"KIANNA"

She'd never been happier to have seen anyone who had interrupted this torture. Unfortunately for her...It was Gai!  
"Why, I haven't gazed upon your beauty for at least four years! You have grown more beautiful with each second we have been apart; I knew you hadn't yet succumbed to the grave!" Kianna bowed her head, sat down and didn't say anything, but Sakura could swear she went a strange shade of blue.  
"I don't think she heard you!" Kakashi commented causing Gai to strike a dramatic pose "Silence Kakashi, rival of my youth, you have always got in the way of my and Kianna's love. Now young lady" He pointed to Sakura "make a space for me so I can sit next to my beloved!" Kianna knelt forward and put her head in her hands, groaning loudly.  
"What? I didn't hear you!" Slurred Kakashi looking at Gai lazily.  
"GAH!" Exclaimed Gai, tears coming from his eyes, "Damn you and your modern attitude!" Kianna chuckled into her hands and raised her head looked at Kakashi, who was smiling back. She always loved Kakashi's lazy attitude especially when used against Gai. Weirdly, though, Gai actually managed to help and break the ice between the two and Kianna felt a lot more comfortable.  
"Hey Sakura, who was in that seat next to you?" Kakashi asked  
"Oh that was Ino" She replied "But she ran off somewhere when Sasuke came. To get a better seat I think..."  
"Could you move so I can sit next to Kianna"  
"Course."  
Sakura moved to the right and Kakashi sat in her previous seat next to Kianna, she noticed the large gap that Kakashi had left between her and him when seated. In the background, even more tears were streaming down Gai's face. Kianna had put her head in her hands again, willing her head not to look up.  
"Yo, grave robber!" Kakashi repeated  
Kianna couldn't help but look up. He had his hand up waving at her and his eye was curved into a smile. Her thoughts wondered to his other eye, the one that her brother gave to him.  
"Why does anyone think I was dead?" Kianna asked, meekly peering at Kakashi.  
"You did disappear for four long years, Kianna, makes time for rumours to spread, fiction becomes fact." Kakashi emphasised 'four long years' with a quiver in his voice, frowning. Kianna knew it. He was angry at her, but at least she got some type of reaction out of him.  
Sakura had been watching this strange behaviour from her new seat and struggled to understand what was going on. Before she could quiz them about it, a hush spread throughout the crowds as Gaara walked onto the battlefield. It was about to begin...

As the eerie stillness continued, like the calm before the storm, Kianna heard Kakashi count, looking around the stadium as he did so.  
"One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight...Eight Anbu members in this huge stadium. That's not enough to cover this area."  
"As long as we don't know when the enemy will attack" Gai replied a stern look upon his face "The Hokage is forced to distribute anbu in critical areas."  
"It's about to start"  
Gaara made the first move. Sand started to slowly slide out of the gourd on his back as he sadistically smiled at Sasuke. But something seemed to jolt the Sand Genin and Sasuke heard illogical mumblings coming from him. "Mom" was the one thing that he said that stuck out the most. Gaara said it with such greed and insanity. He jolted again and the sand that had been up in the air plummeted to the ground.  
"Come" He said, inviting Sasuke to start their fight.

Sasuke threw two shuniken at Gaara, but they were caught by a clone created by Gaara's sand. He ran toward the clone which shot sand straight into his direction, but he dodged, leaping into the air and managing to destroy Gaara's clone with quick strong punches and kicks. His fist moved in to punch Gaara in the face, but when Gaara's sand defended him, Sasuke disappeared and attacked Gaara from behind. Sasuke punched him powerfully in the face, causing Gaara to fly a couple of inches before he slammed down to the ground. Sasuke continued to punch and kick his opponent with his incredible speed and force. Everyone in the stadium looked with awe at the young boy, except Kakashi, who smiled underneath his mask, feeling proud."How much training did you make him do?" Asked Gai, his face like stone. "How could he become like that in only one month?"  
"In hand-to-hand combat" replied Kakashi "I made him picture Lee's movements, as he had seen them with his sharginhan. He knew Lee, that's why he was able to obtain it, although he went through a lot of trouble to get it."  
Kianna was lost. She had figured out that Lee was the strange stern looking Gai -like boy in bandages, but she neither knew him or his fighting technique. She decided to stay silent, in case she said something stupid. So much had changed when she'd been away. Suddenly, the sand genin below placed his hands together and the sand began to rise around him incasing him in a tight ball. Sasuke punched the ball, only to be draw away by sharp pointed object that formed on the surface, desperately trying to prick his skin. The ball seemed indestructible.  
"Kakashi-sensei!" Came a panicked voice from behind. Naruto ran up, with Shikamaru at his side. Both panting from exhaustion  
"Sensei, please stop the match now!" Everyone looked at him, surprised  
" He's..." Naruto continued "totally different from us. He's not normal..."  
"Naruto, what are you talking about?" Sakura replied  
"He lives to kill people! Sasuke is going to die!" A strange eye started to form in the sky, distracting everyone for a moment but Naruto's voice brought them back to attention. "Kakashi-sensei!" He yelled desperation in his eyes.  
Kakashi looked back to the match.  
"Don't worry" He answered back in a calm voice. "We weren't late for nothing."

After a few futile attempts at trying to crack open Gaara's attack. Sasuke stood still and started to loosen the straps around his left arm. He ran up the opposite wall to Gaara and make hand signs. Kianna instantly recognised them,  
"You taught him that?!"  
"Just watch!" He replied, his eyes focused intently on Sasuke. A charge started to appear from his left hand and he ran full tilt at Gaara's shell.

Note: Hope you liked that one, Kakashi is finally here, a little bit angry bit still here! Oodles of Toodles xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Memo**

Hey there, time for another addition to this story! Nothing much to say here, just read the latest manga chapter from Naruto, sniff sniff.

**Chapter 6: Chunnin Exam Chaos**

Sasuke hit the 'Ultimate Shield' hard and fast with his Chidori; it looked like his fist was merely passing through water.  
"Chidori" Kianna explained to a confused Naruto and Sakura "It's Kakashi's only original move, and also goes by the alias 'Lightning Edge'"  
"Lightning Edge?"  
"It was rumoured Kakashi once cut through lighting with that move."  
Sakura looked highly skeptical, but Naruto looked in awe.  
Gai continued in Kianna's stead, much to her annoyance. "Its secret lies in the human body's fastest attainable speed; the speed of thrust and the Chakra accumulated in one's arm."  
"The arm turns into a sword that can cut through anything." Kianna cut in, looking at Kakashi's right arm, then giving Gai a dirty look for interrupting her before. However, for once, Gai wasn't paying attention to Kianna; he was looking at Kakashi with a foreboding look upon his face.  
"What you taught him was reckless, Kakashi!"  
"You shouldn't say that to me, right Lee?" Kakashi coolly replied, bending down and looking the bandaged boy in the eye. Gai did not answer back and an uncomfortable silence ensued.  
"I don't really understand the logic" Sakura said to Kianna enthusiastically, not noticing the tension between Gai and Kakashi, "But it's an awesome move."

Sasuke felt a crushing pain in his left arm that was still placed from where he had rammed a hole into Gaara's ultimate shield. He tried desperately to yank his arm out but something held it firmly in place, squeezing the life out of it. He fired up his Chidori giving him the strength to partly liberate his arm from Gaara's fiery grip and free his arm from the hole which he had made. However, something followed him. It was if the sand itself had morphed into a horrific monster and was hankering for Sasuke's blood. Finally, after losing its grip on Sasuke, it retreated. Sliding slowly back into the hole, which Sasuke, himself, had made. He wondered what an earth he was going to do next. The hole, which he had made in the ultimate shield, was as black as night and mesmerized him. What was in there? He saw a creature stare at him, too horrific to describe, that glued him to the spot. Everyone in the stands was speechless wondering what to think of these strange occurrences, apart from the other Sand Shinobi, who all had an aghast expression fixed onto their faces.

There was a distinctive crack, as the sand around the hole began to splinter and the sand began to collapse, revealing a bent and stricken form inside. It was Gaara. He clasped his shoulder, which oozed a sticky red liquid and was panting heavily. Sasuke looked at his mad eyes. Those weren't the eyes he saw in the shield.

Kianna's eyelids suddenly felt like lead and she looked at Kakashi knowingly.  
"Kakashi this is..."  
"Yeah, an illusionary technique."  
All three Leaf Jounin dispelled the illusion away quickly and, to Kianna's surprise, so did Sakura. There was an explosion where the Homage was situated, which grabbed everyone's attention. "A signal!" Gai yelled. Sand and Sound had begun their attack!

ANBU raced toward the Hokage's place to see if he was injured. Smoke surrounded the area making it impossible to see anything and suddenly two bodies rose from the smoke, landing on the roof of the stadium. It was the Hokage, but he was being held by the Kazedege. Sound-nin appeared from nowhere and stood to create a square around the two. They shouted Shishi Enjin (Quad-Violet Flame Field) that created a solid barrier and any that touched it were killed instantly, engulfed by violent flames. The Hokage was trapped!  
"Those are no ordinary ninja. They outmaneuver ANBU" Kakashi slurred in a monotone voice.  
The three leaf jounin ran down the steps of the stage, only to be greeted by an ANBU ninja.  
"What are you doing? The Hokage is in danger!" Gai yelled at the lone ninja.  
The ANBU said nothing, just clasped his hands into a seal and he was joined by four sound-nin.  
"Damn" mumbled Kianna through her gritted teeth. "I didn't expect the enemy to be disguised as an ANBU member. Was he the one that used the illusionary technique?"  
"Yeah. There's no doubt about it." Kakashi replied looking at her face. He could she had already unleashed her Sharinghan, eager to fight.  
"Kakashi, Kianna look inside the field." Gai interrupted.  
All three of looked and yelled "Orchimaru" instantaneously, fear etched upon their faces, so he was disguised as the Kazaegde all along. However, they did not have time to ponder on this new dilemma as they were attacked by the sound-nin from below. Kakashi blocked an attack on Sakura and told her to stay low for a moment. She watched in awe as the three jounin fought the sand and sound shinobi with such speed and, it seemed, ease. Kianna caught her eye in particular; she fought with such vigour and strength, yet had a strange elegance to her technique. Soon they were joined by more leaf shinobi, to help them, and the enemy's numbers were dwindled.  
"Sakura" Kakashi yelled at her, after striking down an enemy, "I'm glad I taught you how to dispel the illusionary technique, you have strength in that area. Dispel the illusionary technique and wake up Naruto and Shikamaru. Naruto will probably rejoice, he hasn't done a mission in a long time.  
"Mission?"  
"Proceed with caution, it's an A-rank mission"  
"Kakashi" Kianna shouted across the stands. She'd been listening in on their conversation, whilst defending herself. She raced over to face him.  
"What are you doing, giving Genin an A-ranked mission?" Before he answered he struck down an opponent and threw them down, nearly hitting Sakura in the process.  
"Sasuke went after Gaara and the others." He began, not knowing whether to look at Sakura or Kianna. He got out a Kunai ready to cut his finger.  
"Sakura, wake up Naruto and Shikamaru and go after Sasuke." He cut his finger and beside him, Kianna gave him an 'I know you're doing the right thing, but I'm still not happy about it' look."You will be going in a platoon of four" He added  
"Does that mean you or Kianna be coming with us Kakashi-sensei?"  
"No, neither of us can leave this place." He stated, starting to make hand seals,  
"Summoning technique!"  
A strange, odd and small little dog appeared on a man's back, scratching it's ears.  
"Pakkun here will track down Sasuke's scent for you."  
"The other team mate is that doggy?!" Sakura asked, looking highly skeptical. Pakkun jumped up and stared straight into Sakura's face.  
"Don't call me 'Cute doggy.'" Pakkun turned around. "Hey Kianna, long time no see."  
Kianna just nodded her head, before blocking an attack.  
"Sakura go wake up Naruto and Shikamaru" Kakashi said, annoyed he had to repeat it again. Sakura crawled up to the two Genin, quickly dispelling the technique from Naruto, but annoyed to find that Shikamaru was just pretending. Pakkun seemed to feel the same way, as he bit hard into his leg.  
"OUCH!" He shook his leg trying to fling the creature off, but to no avail.  
"Why were you pretending to be asleep?!" Sakura fumed  
"I don't want to get involved!" He answered back, finally detaching the tiny dog from his leg.  
"I am not doing this. I do not care about Sasuke" He started to play with the highly unamused dog's face, which decided to show his gratitude by blessing him with another bite on his hand.  
"Ouch!"

"What's going on"  
Naruto felt highly confused waking up in all this hullaballoo. He could see both Kakashi and Kianna fighting with other Shinobi. "Naruto, behind you!" Somebody yelled behind him. Before he could move a fast green blur prevented him from being slashed and smashed a sand-nin into the wall behind him. Both Kianna and Kakashi jumped front of the three genin. Kakashi explained their mission in full detail, and all four set off. Naruto was dragged by Saukra out of the hole and Pakkun had to drag a reluctant Shikamaru with his teeth.  
"Will they be okay?" Kianna inquired, looking at Kakashi with an agonizing look on her face.  
"If Pakkun stays with them, they'll be fine. As long as they don't pursue the enemy too far."  
Kianna gave him a grateful nod, too anxious to speak.  
"We need to worry about ourselves for now" He continued

"So Kakashi, Kianna. How many have you defeated so far?" Enquired Gai. They had been fighting for what seemed hours, but they all had the same vigour as before.  
"22" Kakashi Lazily replied, completely disinterested.  
"24" Kianna said, with an exasperated look in her eyes.  
"Looks my victory again as expected against you Kakashi. I got 23 with the last one, but Kianna, love of my life, I knew you would beat me"  
"Yes, yes, we all know you're great" Kakashi sighed.  
"Oh man, how you react is cool. My rival!"  
"Come on" Kianna moaned, fed up with Gai's arrogance.  
"Alright" He replied, clearly syked.

Time passed and the battle between Sand, Sound and Leaf continued. Gai, Kakashi and Kianna had now begun to tire and their skin had many scratches and cuts to prove it.  
"Not only is there sound...But I didn't expect so many Sand Jounins" Gasped Gai.  
"I know" Answered Kakashi, covering Gai's back. "This IS a war, you know!" They continued to fight until every sand and sound shinobi was beaten in the seating area. Kianna gave the last one a great big kick, smashing them into a wall and joined the other leaf shinobi, who had become interested in the stadium's centre stage. There were a mass of dead bodies and the ground was beaten and sore.  
"That's..." Gai mumbled distracting Kianna from a daze. She smiled...  
"Finally, heh?" She heard Kakashi say beside her. The civilians had been evacuated and it was time for stage three, counterattack!

After everyone was evacuated, the leaf shinobi started to fight the enemies with everything they had. Soon it was over and the Sand and Sound-nin had retreated, with rumours that Orchimaru had been hurt badly. Kakashi spoke to a person that Kianna wasn't familiar with, Kabuto, who retreated just like Orchimaru. He spoke of Kakashi's Uchiha eye, insulting him, making him angry. Kianna saw his hand roll into a fist and it shook. Kianna clasped it and looked him in the eye  
"Calm down" She spoke, her own voice steady as a rock.  
He suddenly tugged his hand from hers, remembering he was supposed to be angry at her. She sighed, her hope that he had forgotten smashed. The ANBU forces came down to the stadium centre and summoned the jounin to the Hokage battleground. There, what they saw was the thing they feared the most. The Hokage's body lying lifeless on the cold, hard ground.


	7. Chapter 7

**Memo**

Bah hello there, watched Dr Who and was like Oo, wooo Rose is back!!

**Chapter 07: The Aftermath**

Kianna sat on her bed, still unable to swallow the fact that the Hokage was dead. He had always been a big support in his village; his presence was always taken for granted. But now he was gone. She steadied her emotions, changed into her mourning clothes, black trousers and a fitted sleeveless t-shirt, and she left her apartment. Before she went to the memorial, there was something she had to do.

Kakashi stood at the memorial stone and stared at Obito's name. So much had happened in the past few days. His head was constantly buzzing with thoughts and memories. He had not seen Kianna since the Hokage's death... That's right! The Hokage had died. Another Tragedy, like adding salt to the wound. He heard footsteps behind him and a familiar, lingering scent. It began to rain.

"Kakashi?"  
He felt a strong twist in his chest, as though somebody was trying to wrench out his insides.  
"Kakashi?"  
It came again. He turned around to meet the face of Kianna. He noticed the flowers in her hands.  
"Are those for Hayate?" He said, remembering that, before she left, Hayate and her had been good friends. She would've been very upset to hear about his death. She didn't answer. She knew Kakashi already guessed the answer to that question. She couldn't look at his face, into his eye. This was the perfect moment to apologise for what she had done to him.  
"Kakashi!" She said again, this time with an urgent tone to her voice, but she couldn't seem to vocalize anything else. She felt her chance diminish into nothingness. Kakashi looked at her with a cold gaze and swept past her, heading in the direction of the Hokage's own memorial. She put the flowers next to the stone, remembering the real reason why she had come. Kakashi stopped walking and looked back at her.  
"The funeral for the Hokage has started already. Hurry up!" He said, no trace of emotion entering his voice.  
"Were you here for Obito, Kakashi?" Kianna whispered breathlessly, finally managing to speak. Kakashi faltered, and stopped walking away.  
She carried on  
"If you always think of an excuse for your being late, then why don't you come early."  
He stayed silent for a moment. Kianna knelt down to the stone, giving her respects, and then stood looking at Kakashi in the eye.  
"I do come early in the morning, every day" He started. Why was he saying this to her? "But when I come here I want to admonish my old foolish self." He stopped, but carried on "...You...You never saw that side of me."  
"I'm glad you came here and kept Obito Company!" She uttered, smiling at him weakly. He felt that same twisting feeling in his gut as before. What was wrong with him? He was supposed to be mad at her. Yet the more he talked to her, the more he could feel the pain and hate vanish away, only to be replaced by feelings he hadn't felt in a long while. He needed to get away, away from this woman so that he could collect his thoughts.  
"The...The Hokage's memorial, I must get there...N-now" he stuttered. His lazy, cool demeanor had completely vanished. He briskly turned and walked away.  
"Kakashi!" She yelled, he instinctively turned around and before he knew it, felt a pair of strong hands clasped onto his shoulders and a pair of desperate eyes looked into his own.  
"I-I-I'm sorry! Sorry for everything I did, I wish I could have changed what I did, but I can't. After the massacre I wasn't myself, I was a monster and I didn't want you to see that side of me. Like you didn't ever want me to meet your foolish old side! I wanted to tell you before, at the chunnin exams, but I couldn't. I don't mind if you don't want to see me around anymore but-"  
Her ramblings were cut off as Kakashi pulled her into a fierce hug. He felt the small tinge of hate for Kianna melt away, replaced by his old feelings. He knew he couldn't be mad at her forever; never forgiving her was an impossibility. He pulled her closer to him; her scent enveloped his senses, making his heart beat faster. She shivered when he spoke and could feel his breath on the side of her face, through his mask.  
"Don't worry, Kianna. I forgive you, but let's take things slow, okay?"  
He let her go and held out his hand...  
"Friends?" He said, with a twinkle in his eye. She smiled and clasped the hand, shaking it. "Friends" She confirmed.

Meanwhile, a certain someone was sitting in the bushes, listening to the whole conversation with a smile on his face. His identity, a mystery. (However, the large amount of white hair might be a clue!)

Both Kakashi and Kianna managed to make it to the Hokage's and the deceased's memorial late, without anyone noticing. Their eyes were all too focused on the pictures in front of them. The pictures of the dead. They both placed a white flower onto the table, remembering the times they had spend with the departed. The death of the Hokage hit Kianna hard. He had done so any things for her, helped her through hard times, overlooked certain foolish actions and just been the foundations of this village. She struggled to keep her emotions hidden and a sad expression was etched onto her face. She felt somebody grab her hand and she looked up. Kakashi smiled at her and squeezed her hand. Kianna managed to smile back and give a little squeeze in return.  
"Iruka-sensei?" She heard a small voice say in front of her. It belonged to Naruto.  
"Why do people risk their lives for others?"  
"When one person dies, it's not only that..." Iruka started "It's the lives of the past, present, and future. Many people die in missions or war. Too easily as you wouldn't have expected. Even a dying person had a dream or goal, but everybody has something in common. Parents, siblings, lovers, and friends, the people who are precious to you. They trust and help each other. It's the relationships formed with people since you were born and, as time passes, those bonds become thicker and stronger. It's only logical that, the person who holds that bond will risk anything for it, because it is precious to them."  
"Yes. Even I can understand that somewhat" Replied Naruto to Iruka's speech. "But, to die is painful-"  
"The Third didn't die for nothing..." interrupted Kakashi "He did leave something precious to us. Well, you'll understand one day."  
"Yes I understand that too, somewhat" Naruto again replied, a small smile on his face.  
Kianna looked up at the sky.  
"It's stopped raining" she commented. Everyone around looked up and saw the sun peeking out of the clouds, like a ray of hope.

Note: Aw, they made up. Good for them...


	8. Chapter 8

**Memo**

Hello there...Goodbye.

**Chapter 08: Out ****of the Blue**

A fortnight had pasted since the Hokage's memorial and Kianna had spent most of her time helping to rebuild the village. It was in dire straits at the moment as the battle had destroyed hundreds of homes. However, everything was slowly getting back to normal and everyone knew that the village's strength would help it survive. During the past few weeks, many other things had happened too. The sand, who had been damaged just as much as the leaf, renewed their alliance with Kohana after finding out who had really been leading them into war. In addition, the question of who was going to be the new Hokage was on everyone's minds. They had to choose one soon or surrounding villages would see their weakness and attack.

In the time Kianna had not been helping in the village, she had been trying to spend as much time with her old (and new) friends as possible. Most of her lunches where usually spent with the new Genin that Kianna had grown fond of. Lee made her laugh, his resemblance to Gai was scary, and she particularly liked Hinata, who reminded her of her younger self. Of course, she spent time with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke too, usually at the Ramen Bar. Their team relationship made her laugh, Sasuke always being, well, Sasuke and Naruto being the loud, abrupt (loveable) kid he was and Sakura, Kianna loved her...How could she put it?..Spark! She loved hanging around with this team the most as well, as she could easily bump into Kakashi when with them. Although their relationship had been awkward at first, they now could laugh and chat like they used to and Kakashi had been the one Kianna seemed to be 'bumping into' the most. Not that he minded of course!! Kakashi noticed a change within himself now that Kianna had returned, everything seemed brighter and more optimistic, not that he showed it.

Kianna and Kakashi sat at the Ramen bar together and talked about various things, drinking their sake. They had eaten dinner there with Kakashi and his team, but all three genin had gone quite a while ago as it was late in the evening. Kianna wasn't sure what the time was now, but she was sure midnight had pasted.  
"Hey Kianna," Kakashi slurred.  
Kianna was sure that he had had slightly too much sake. Although she hadn't seen him drink or eat anything that night, when she had her back turned, drinks and food mysteriously disappeared from the countertop. She tried to get a sneak peek of his face, but to no avail. She wondered what his face looked like. Did he even have a face or was there just a big black void where there was supposed to be a mouth and nose. Wait a minute, she thought, that's the sake talking. Of course he had a nose and mouth. He definitely had a nose and mouth.  
"Kianna?" She heard Kakashi slur again. Her mind must've wandered off. Maybe she had had a bit too much sake as well.  
"Yes Kakashi" She replied back, struggling to keep her own words coherent.  
"Do you think Hokage will become the Jiraiya?" He stumbled, words not particularly in the right order. He was definitely tipsy. This was interesting. Kianna had never seen him drunk before. "Properly not. He's too sh-stubborn to become Hokage. There are too many rules and regulations for him to follow. He's too much of loose cannon. Err; I think you get the point. Anyway, if he was Hokage, who would write the Icha Icha series."  
"No Icha Icha?" Kakashi started suddenly looking very concerned. Kianna giggled at him and his 'if that happened it would be the end of the world for me' expression. He drooped forward slightly and sighed.  
"Ummmm, I think Kakashi needs his bed and I think I need mine too" The owner said.  
"Okay we'll be leaving then"  
"I think he may need a little help" Said the owner, an exasperated look on his face.  
"Come on Kakashi we're taking you home" stated Kianna standing up and feeling herself tilt to one side. She had Kakashi leaning heavily on her shoulder.  
"Aren't I sh-upposed to escort you home" Kakashi asked  
"Not in that state. How much sake did you have?"  
"Enough."  
"More than enough more like. Come on let's get you home. I want to get to my bed too you know."

Kianna awkwardly walked to Kakashi's home with him leaning on her. She swore he had fallen asleep at one point and kept poking him to try and keep him alert. After what seemed like a decade, they got to Kakashi's home and they sat on his bed. He lay down and closed his eyes. Kianna felt slightly rejected, she didn't even receive a thank you or goodbye. She got off the bed and tried to walk away, but something was holding her back. A hand had a firm hold on her left arm and that hand belonged to Kakashi.  
"Don't go...Don't leave me again." He mumbled keeping his grip strong.  
Kianna could see that his eyes were closed and he was fast asleep. Maybe he was dreaming. She felt a horrid twist in her gut when her alcohol induced brain realised what he was saying.  
"I couldn't bear it again. Don't leave...stay..."  
"Okay I'll stay, see I'm sitting back down." She replied and, feeling more than just a bit guilty, she laid down on the bed. It looked like she wasn't going to get home soon. If she waited for a while he would properly loosen his grip soon, yeah, then she could slip away quietly. If only she could keep her eyes open. Well, there's no harm in closing them, she thought, as long as I don't fall asleep...

Kakashi moaned as he woke from his slumber. His head was throbbing and he felt like he was being repeatedly whacked on the head with a large, very hard, mallet. Keeping his eyes firmly closed, he tried to recollect his foggy thoughts to what happened last night, but it took awhile for them to reappear. He had got drunk, yes that was it, and Kianna escorted him home. Then she must've gone home. She must have. But these memories didn't explain the object that he seemed to have wrapped his hands around and that gorgeous, familiar scent that assaulted his senses. No, it can't be, he thought, well there's only one way to find out. He opened his eyes, only for them to be greeted by the sight of the back of a certain shinobi's kimono. He sighed, and lent on his arms and looked at her face, she looked so peaceful. One of his hands reached up to stoke it, but she mumbled and groggily opened her eyes. There was a yelp from Kianna and she rolled away, falling off the bed and landing in a very undignified position.  
"Why did you stay last night?" Kakashi asked suspiciously. Kianna scowled at him.  
"I only stayed because after you had fallen asleep, without a word of thanks from you might I add, you grabbed my arm and wouldn't let go. I laid on the bed waiting for you to let go. I must have dozed off."  
"You could've just woken me."  
"Wake you up. Ha!" She replied and she got up blushing heavily. "If you apologise, I might think of making you some breakfast."  
"Alright I'm sorry!" He hastily said. He loved Kianna's cooking.

"You guys are sure looking friendly" Kakashi said to Kunerai and Asuma, closing his book. Kakashi and Kianna stood next to the bar.  
"Idiot, I was ordered by Anko to get some mochi balls" Kunerai replied, blushing.  
"What are you two doing here anyway, looking more than just a bit friendly might I add?" Asked Asuma  
"Well, I'm meeting someone on my way home, with Sasuke." replied Kakashi, ignoring the last part of the question and looking toward the seats at the teahouse. Kakashi and Kianna had both felt it throughout the day. An unwanted presence in Kohana and now it was sitting in those seats, hiding behind that curtain.  
"That's odd for you Kakashi. Waiting for something. Is it something to do with Obito?" Asuma enquired  
"Well, you could say it something like that."  
The figure behind the curtain stirred.  
Both Kakashi and Kianna were certain that behind that curtain sat the other Uchiha.

Itachi Uchiha, that is.

"Kakashi...It's unusual for you to be here first" Sasuke said a perplexed look on his face.  
"That because I made sure he was here first" Kianna giggled.  
He looked at the teahouse...The two men, including Itachi, were gone. He looked at the food,  
"I can't eat Natto or Sweets" He mentioned.  
"Oh I see" Kakashi replied nodding to Kunerai and Asuma. They both disappeared in a flash. Kianna, Kakashi and Sasuke walked along the pathway. Kakashi nudged Kianna  
"I have to go."  
"Where?" She asked, already knowing the answer.  
"You know where...Those two won't be able to tackle it on their own. They'll need help."  
"What if I-"  
"No, your history with Itachi is too dangerous, you said before that his actions made you a different person. A vengeful, hating person. What if seeing him triggers that emotion. Anyway, you got to take Sasuke to 'that place.'"  
She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.  
"Okay. And Kakashi...Be Careful."  
He nodded and vanished in a puff of smoke.

Note: Mmmm, I wish England had teahouses that would be so awesome. Better than any coffee, foodie places!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Memo**

Hey there, WARNING this does kind of contain spoilers for the newest chapters of Naruto, can you guess which?! This contains a lot of flashbacks too, ummm, very un-Naruto-like.

**Chapter 09: ****Memories**

"I'm sorry Kianna, really sorry..."

"Mangekon Sharinghan..."  
Kianna looked at Kakashi in his bed, completely motionless...Lifeless.  
"Itachi...Kisame..."  
She lifted her hand and stroked his face.  
"You idiot...I told you to be careful" "Kianna...What does Kakashi mean to you?" Asuma Enquired, noticing her behaviour.  
Ignoring his question, she removed her hand placing it into Kakashi's own and turned towards Asuma.  
"Tell me, what else happened Asuma? Tell me everything..."

_Kianna sat in her hospital bed, eating happily and trying to talk to Yondiame at the same time.  
"It's my last day at the hospital today. They said that the poison has gone completely. I can go and visit my team mates and Obito-aniki. He's visited me everyday you know, and __he's been late for your missions because of me. I hope he didn't get into too much trouble..."  
She continued to chat continuously while stuffing her face. Yondiame looked at her with a heavy heart, unable to tell her the bad news. Kianna had been in hospital for a very long period of time after being poisoned in what was supposed to be a 'D rank' mission. Not soon after, the war had broken out and chaos ensued. Yondiame knew that Obito-kun was late because of Kianna, but didn't mention it to his teammates. He wasn't sure if they knew Kianna existed. During the war, Kianna's teammates and sensei were killed in action, which also saddened Yondiame's own heart, as Kianna's sensei was his old teammate when they were taught by Jiraiya. Then, yesterday, the last day of the war, Obito had been killed as well. His life vindictively cut short. Kianna had stopped talking and continued to eat in blissful ignorance.  
"Kianna-chan...There's something I need to tell you." _

_A young girl sat in front of the stone, flowers in her hands, staring numbly at the deceased's names. It was __pouring down with rain, but she didn't feel it. She just felt a deep, bottomless hole where her heart should've been. She found Obito's name on the stone...  
"These are for you..." She stated, smiling weakly. Her eyes were raw red and she could no longer cry. She thought the sky may have been compensating for this. She shivered, but stayed in the same spot. Somebody approached from behind her, but she didn't turn to look.  
"You'll get ill, if you stay out in this weather." It was a white-haired man.  
"I don't care..."  
She heard footsteps behind her and a comforting, yet firm hand on her shoulder.  
"Come on, let's get you inside."_

_A towel was shoved into Kianna's hand as she entered what she recognised as Yondaime's house. She decided that whoever gave her it couldn't be bad. She scrutinized their appearance closely. The man had a solid looking, strong figure and mad white hair.  
"Come in and have a seat, Uchiha Kianna, I'll make you a hot drink to heat you up..."  
"H-how do you know my name?" She replied nervously, the man just smirked and winked at her before entering the kitchen. She was never good with people she didn't know. Whenever she met somebody new she always wanted to runaway, she was so shy. She sat down and dried off with the towel. The man came in.  
"Here" He gave her some hot ramen "Sorry it's the only thing here." He struck a dramatic pose, "I am the toad-hermit Jiraiya, one of the three Sannin and teacher of the fourth Hokage.Feel free to gaze upon my obvious greatness with awe."  
"Oh, I know you. Yondiame-sama said you were a pervert. Does that make you an Ero-Sennin?" She giggled, blushing. The man fumed, indignant. "Don't call me that! Or I might have to reconsider my generous offer." "Offer? What could a sannin offer me?" He suddenly became deathly serious, "I want you to travel with me kid, to teach you the way of the toad hermit" She sat there shocked, silent, so he carried on, "Losing people you love is never easy, let alone four. You can come with me and become stronger, so that you can protect others precious to you in the future, or you can stay here and try to do it on your own. It's your choice." "..." she was interested, she just didn't know what to say, what to choose. He struck another over-the-top pose and jumped towards the window. "I'll come back in a few months; have your answer ready by then. Farewell!!" _

_Kianna didn't notice__ how much time had passed until there was a noise at the door. She had been daydreaming about the strange offer ever since and her head was in turmoil. "Ahhh, hello Kianna-chan, anything interesting happen today?" A blond headed man entered the room. "A super-pervert led me here and offered me something." "I see...I know you have properly had your fill of meeting new people already, but there are some others who I would like to talk to you." Kianna noticed the young, masked boy and a young girl the same age beside Yondiame. She recognised them immediately, although she had never seen their faces before. Kakashi, a genius ninja who was a stickler for the rules, and Rin, the medical ninja that Obito had seriously been crushing on. Obito's teammates, he had mentioned them many times before. She noticed both of them had been crying.  
"We never knew you...never knew Obito had...a sibling." Rin stumbled on her words, tears flowing more and more. Kakashi stared at her with a tormented look, "I'm so sorry...I promise that I will keep his memory and spirit alive. Forever..." "Kianna, being Obito's little sister, we thought it only fair that you get a perspective of his death from people who were there. That's why I asked these two to come and tell you the ultimate truth, although you don't have to if you don't want, would you like to hear it?" _

_Kianna solemnly nodded her head.  
_

Kianna rushed through the village looking for Naruto, she had no idea where he had gone, but she needed to find him quick. She had used some of Kakashi's blood to summon Pukkan, who now led her to the Ramen bar. She was relieved to hear he was with Jiraiya from the Owner and sped off in the town's direction. Meanwhile, at Kakashi's home, a certain Uchiha had heard of Kakashi's unfortunate happenings.

_"Wooo Yeah, I'm a Jounin, I'm a Jounin, I'm a Jounin!!"_

_Kianna sang happily as she greeted her sensei.  
"Cram it Kianna. Yes, I'm very proud. Now Shut Up!!" Shouted an annoyed Jiraiya,  
"Wooo scary Ero-Sennin...What ya gonna do? Set your Icha Icha fans on me?!"  
"Woooo, good idea!" Jiraiya gave her an evil smirk.  
"Okay...I'll be quiet." She murmured  
"So," He started "You made up your mind? What are you going to do?"  
"I'm going to stay. I'll stay with my mum for a while, but I can't take living in that stuffy Uchiha place so I'll move out into normal Kohana."  
She smiled broadly and gave Jiraiya a bear hug  
"I'll miss you Ero-Sennin. Don't get into too much trouble"  
"What you mean trouble?"_

_"You're the best Kakashi__" She smiled at the masked man as he passed her a big box full of her things.  
"My mum thinks that I'm betraying the Uchiha Clan by doing this so she wouldn't give me any help. I couldn't do this move on my own." After Kakashi and Rin had relayed what had happened for her brother, she had gained respect for the two shinobi for telling her the truth. Whenever she had visited Kohana through gaps of her training she had always made an effort to visit Kakashi and Rin. As the years went by, she began to learn more and more about Kakashi, noticing his personality had changed from the one that Obito had always complained about. He also seemed to have picked up some of Obito's traits and was an interesting character, always there when she needed a helping hand.  
"That's alright Kianna. Phew it was hard work though; it's made me quite hungry."  
"That 'hint' was as subtle as a brick wall" She replied. None too amused.  
He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his neck, but Kianna took on a more somber expression.  
"I'm sorry to hear about Rin, Kakashi, it must have been hard.'"  
"Yeah..."_

_Months passed and Kianna and Kakashi began to see more and more of each other. Kianna frequently went to see her mum in the Uchiha Compound, who had now forgiven her for moving out, and everything in Kianna's life seemed to be running smoothly. One evening, things got even better.  
"This is great food Kakashi! I gotta make you cook more often."  
"Really?" He replied back. He seemed rather distracted.  
"You okay Kakashi? You seem to be off with the fairies."  
"Yeah..."  
Kianna sighed at his reaction; it looked like she wouldn't get much out of him today.  
They both had finished their food and now had moved to the sofa in Kakashi's living room. Kianna was still perplexed by Kakashi's strange mood.  
"Hey Kianna, close your eyes." He said, out of the blue.  
"Okay" She nervously closed her eyes...  
"No peeking.."  
"Fine, fine"  
She keep her eyes tightly shut and, after a few seconds, was annoyed at the uneventfulness of the situation.  
"Kakashi wha-"  
She felt something soft touch her lips, her emotions all intermingled at once and Kianna felt a weird sense of surrealism hit her mind. Was this really happening? All the chaos in her mind didn't stop her from reacting and she returned the kiss. It was sweet and tender and when it stopped Kianna felt a sense of lost. She could feel Kakashi's hot breath on her face and his hands entwined in her hair. This time she was moved in for the kiss, it was more passionate then before. However, it had finished just as quickly as the first and Kianna felt Kakashi edge away. She opened her to be greeted by the sight of Kakashi's masked face.  
"So?" Kakashi nervously asked.  
Kianna just smiled at him and answered by snuggling into his chest._

Kianna rushed through the window of a hotel and saw Naruto on the floor moulding his chakra with his clones.  
"Thank You Pukkan. Will you go back for me and tell them that I have located Naruto? It might be a good idea to get some reinforcements."  
The dog merely nodded and rushed back through the window.  
"Kianna, what are you doing here?"  
"I got some bad news and we've got to get you out of here. Where's Jiraiya?"  
"He abandoned me for some other woman" He fumed.  
"Bugger, he must have been lured away to get you on your own. Stupid Ero-Sennin!"  
"Wha'-"  
There was a loud knock on the door and Kianna felt two massive chakras behind it, Naruto's clones disappeared and he went to open the door.  
"DON'T" She shouted.  
Then suddenly, she got an idea. She smirked happily. It could bide some time. At least until Jiraiya returned.

"_Good morning sleepy-head." Kianna smirked as she felt something stroke her hair. She had her eyes closed and was snuggled up close to something in her bed. From the feel of Kakashi's breath she figured he had his mask down and __he planted a quick kiss on her lips before she opened her eyes to be greeted by the sight of a masked man. "Seriously, Kakashi, we're been going out for 6 months now, when you gonna show me your face." He smirked underneath his mask and wrapped his arms around her waist. Kakashi and Kianna's relationship had been going slow, very slow. But, it had been one of the best things that had happened to her, last night was the first night they had slept in the same bed together. "Soon, Kianna, soon. I mean, it's not something I show to anyone. But, I guess since I'm in love with you so..." Kakashi trailed off, realising that he had been vocalising his thoughts out loud. "You...love...me?" She whispered, a smile coming to her face, "That's alright then, since I love you too." "Really?" She wrapped her arms around his waist. "Yeah..."_

_Kianna __sat on the floor, hugging her knees. She looked at the stone with raw red eyes. Everything had been going so well, and now this had to happen. It had been two weeks since her little 'event' with Kakashi. He even promised to show her his face in the future if she promised she would stay here, with him, but she couldn't stay now. Only her hatred for Itachi seemed to matter now. She had been called off to an emergency mission, only to arrive hours after everyone in her were clan murdered. Everyone except Sasuke that is. Faces hovered before her eyes. Her friends, family and, him, Itachi. Her fist clenched as she got up, her mind set on only one task.  
"Don't..."  
She turned sharply around. Jiraiya met her angry stare. He looked at her face, she had bags around her eyes and her kind, smiling face had completely vanished, replaced by this unfamiliar vengeful expression. It looked as if she had been possessed by the devil himself.  
"You can't stop me Jiraiya." She spat at him.  
"Yes I can. I just don't want to force you to. Don't throw away your life Kianna. Look at what you still have."  
"I don't care about any of that. It doesn't matter anymore. 'He' just matters now. 'He' must die by my hands."  
"Come with me instead, you don't know the full truth anyhow. We'll track him, see what's he is doing. Like what we did with Orochimaru. You remember tracking him, don't you?" She stayed silent.  
"Grand Fireball Technique!" She tried to attack Jiraiya, but he easily dodged, and punched her hard in the stomach. She swaggered, unable to attack, and Jiraiya punched her again, but in the face. Kianna heard Jiraiya mumble before the darkness consumed her,_

_"Hatred makes you weak!" _


	10. Chapter 10

**Memo**

Hey there, decided to get another out, thanks for the reviews people gave me, you get a lorra lorra hugs!! I hope my choice of TV viewing doesn't affect this...Jeremy Kyle, ummmm, yes I have a great taste in TV programmes (come off it, what else is on in the morning!!)

**Chapter 10: Kaleidoscope Cruelty**

The door opened and a man gazed at the person holding it, his red eyes piercing. Naruto looked up at the tall mysterious man, heart pounding. Another man loomed over the red-eyed man, his skin a cold blue.  
"To think that this little boy has the nine tails in him." snickered the blue man  
"Naruto, you're coming with us" Stated the other.  
The young boy smirked.  
"Not if we can help it!" Two voices said in unison. Kunai were held at the two missing-nin's throats. Behind them stood two jounins.

Asuma and Kunerai.

Itachi looked at both of them slowly, then he looked down the corridor at a familiar face  
"It's been a long time...Uchiha Kianna"  
"Yo" She replied back, betraying no emotion. The two jounin behind them tightened their grip.  
"Oh by the way." she said in the same monotone voice "Surprise!"  
The two jounin behind them exploded, two explosive scrolls were attached to their backs. There was a huge bang and Kianna charged into the middle of it. Naruto quickly ran over to the window. After the knocking, everything went so fast. She told him not to do anything except open the door, until a large bang when he was to run to the window, and she then jumped out the window. She was so weird.

A Kunai flew at Itachi's face and he caught it with ease. The explosives hadn't done much damage at all to the building or to them. It had just stained the wall a grotesque colour and filled the corridor with thick black smoke. He heard a growl from Kisame next to him, but had his own problems to deal with. A fist flew at him from the smoke, nearly hitting him in the face, but he grabbed it, stabbing the person in the chest with the kunai. He felt a horrid, painful burning sensation on his hand. A fire clone! He threw the kunai to his right and heard a strangled yelp.

"Crap!"  
The Kunai was imbedded deeply into her left shoulder and blood poured down her arm. Whilst she had disorientated the two missing-nin with her thick smothering smoke and her two fire clones, she planned to escape with Naruto through the window. However, it looked like her little plan was discovered. She looked behind her, her right hand firmly on Naruto's shoulder. The smoke had cleared and she could see the two gaze at her angrily, both with scorched limbs.  
"Itachi, let me kill this little witch. Look what she did to my sword arm..."  
"No, I will handle Kianna. Do not underestimate her, she is Jiraiya's pupil after all."  
She smirked to herself, unleashing her sharinghan,  
"I guess this leaves me with no choice."  
She charged straight at Itachi, she knew it was not the best course of action, but it was her only choice.  
"Kisame, get the Nine tails..."  
"Fire Clone-Justu"  
Three fire clones went to hold Kisame off, hopefully that would help...For a while. Her fist aimed for Itachi's face. He blocked it and tried to punch her in the stomach, missing. Kianna backed away,  
"Fire Dragon-Justu"  
Her hands moved quickly and she spitted out at fire dragon which snaked its way towards Itachi. It hit him, but he vanished and steam hit the ceiling. _A water clone_, Kianna bitterly thought, she sharpily turned around to meet him.  
"Rasengan..." But before she could form it he grabbed her wrists and slammed her to the wall. She was trapped...  
"What's the matter Kianna? Do you not want to hurt me? Do you not hate me?" He whispered into her ear "Are you holding back your strength because I am like you, an Uchiha?" His eyes stared directly into hers. "Fool, Mangekyon Sharinghan!"

Kianna fell and hit the floor hard. She quickly stood up and looked around at the surreal scenery, black and blood red. She was in the Uchiha compound, but she knew where she really was. The ground cracked and hands appeared, grabbing her legs. They used her to drag themselves out of the ground and terror struck her heart. The deceased of her clan pulled themselves up further until they held her body, making sure she couldn't move an inch, and whispered at Kianna her own guilty thoughts.

_Why weren't you there when we died, You could have helped us, Why didn't you die with us, Traitor, Coward, You can't even kill him for us can you, It's mutiny, You don't deserve our name, If you were there you could have saved us, Murderer._

Itachi stood in front of her with a sword in his hand, her mother standing beside him.  
"For the next 24 hours your mother and father will stab you with these swords, whilst the rest of your clan hold you down."  
She grimaced as her mother approached her, sword in hand. She raised her sword, ready to strike, and whispered the same words as the others. Kianna closed her eyes waiting for the pain, telling herself repeatedly:

_It's just an illusion_

Kianna gasped, she was finally back in the real world and the pain she had felt took its toll on her body. Itachi moved away from her.  
"Kianna...Kianna, what just happened, you were fine a second ago!"  
Naruto looked at her concerned, she could just about summon enough strength to speak.  
"Run, Naruto!" She felt her Sharinghan had disappeared, along with her fire clones.  
"Heh, I don't think that's a possibility!" Kisame answered back, kicking her in the face. She reeled and collapsed on her side, unable to get back up again.  
"Itachi-san, it would be annoying if he did decide to run. Perhaps we should cut off a leg or two."  
Kianna heard this but couldn't do anything. Her body felt like lead. She managed to drag herself up and sit up, leaning against the wall to see what was happening. She felt so helpless. Kisame was about to strike Naruto when Itachi stopped him,  
"Sasuke, It's been a while..."  
A young raven haired boy stood at the end of the corridor, his eyes filled with rage.  
"Uchiha Itachi"  
"Uchiha Itachi?" Naruto looked at the man. He was an Uchiha? That explained his sharinghan...  
"Eh? He looks very similar to you," Smirked Kisame "Who is he?"  
"My little brother..."  
Naruto looked at him in shock. Wasn't his older brother the one Sasuke wanted to kill, to get revenge?  
"I heard the Uchiha clan was killed...by you. It's strange we have a reunion of three today, eh?" Kisame commented.  
"Uchiha Itachi!" Sasuke yelled, grabbing everyone's attention. "I am going to kill you! Like you sad, I hated you, detested you, and just to kill you I've survived!"  
The Chidori formed in his hand and he charged at Itachi, destroying half of the wall as he went. There was a huge explosion as Itachi caught Sasuke's hand with ease, rendering the chidori useless. Sasuke yelled with pain as Itachi broke his wrist like it was a mere twig.

Kianna felt huge chakra behind her, looked over and saw Naruto over with red flame. He was summoning the foxes power! Kisame swept his sword over Naruto and it was gone.  
"Damn, why?" Shouted a perplexed Naruto.  
"My Samehada can shave and devour chakra. It would be annoying if he tried to use his petty techniques. Perhaps we should cut off his arms before we do it to his legs." Kisame rasied his sword. Kianna had to do something. She bit her thumb and tried to summoun as much chakra as she could. There was a puff of smoke and a frog appeared stopping Kisame's attack. However, that wasn't Kianna's frog. Her summoun had the misfortune of only being only a few centimetres tall and beneath Kisame. All that was left was a small green splat. Well, she didn't need to think about that now. Now that the smoke had all but gone, a figure could be seen. He had an unconscious woman draped over his shoulder and an arrogant look on his face.  
"You two...Don't know me very well. Jiraiya, the man, is better at winning a girl than being seduced by one. I wouldn't let a woman seduce me with her beauty!"  
Naruto and Kianna had only one word in their thoughts...

"Yeah right, you were excited over a single wink from that woman, Ero-Sennin" An agitated Naruto yelled.  
"I don't really think you should be showing off right now Ero-Baka!!" Weakly Commented Kianna. She had managed to stand up now and cautiously made her way to Jiraiya. She felt stronger now that her annoying sensei was here.  
"Kianna what are you do-?"  
"Ero-Sennin these guys aren't just chumps...Ero-Sennin, Ero-Sennin!!" Naruto interrupted, trying to get his attention.  
"Don't call me Ero-sennin!!"  
There was a creepy chuckle from Kisame  
"He is Jiraiya, one of the lendgendary Sannin, after all! Even of you are an extreme lover of women, I knew that we couldn't hold you off that easily."  
"What! You know his real identity!" Exclaimed Naruto, in his classic over the top style.  
"That's not my real identity Naruto" Jiraiya replied.  
He turned to Itachi.  
"You're a disgrace,"  
He turned away and put the women down,  
"Hypnotising this woman to seperate Naruto from me. So you're after Naruto, after all!"  
A shocked expression washed over Naruto's face, and fear struck him. Kianna noticed and put a reassuring arm on his shoulder.  
"No wonder Kakashi-san knew" Itachi responded, "I see now. You knew the source. It is an urgent order by our organisation, Akatsuki, to take Naruto with us."  
An eerie silence ensued within the corridor. The tension tense and suffocating. Jiraiya's frog disappeared in a puff of smoke and he irately replied,  
"I can't hand Naruto over to you"  
"We'll see about that."  
"Very well, I will get rid of you two here..."  
"Don't...Don't interfere!" Sasuke unsteadily stood up, trembling with anguish.  
"I'm...t-the one who's going to k-kill him."  
"I have no interest in you right now..." Itachi stated matter-of-factly  
"Shut up!!" Sasuke went to punch him, but Itachi kicked him in the stomache making his body fly straight into the opposite wall. He got up, using the wall for support, Kianna wanted to do something, but she couldn't. Jiraiya was even stuck in this situation. Sasuke, again, ran up to Itachi, screaming with fury, and tried to punch Itachi. He blocked it easily and punched him in the face. Sasuke found himself hitting the same wall as before. However, this time his injuries were far worse and he found he could not stand. Jiraiya tried to make a move, but was stopped by Kisame, who threateningly waved his sword at him, stating that this was Itachi's and Sasuke's fight. Itachi slowly walked up to Sasuke and towered over him and Sasuke screamed at him,  
"Bring it on, then!"  
Itachi punched him hard in the stomache and blood spurted from his mouth. It was then that he realised that efforts were futile, his power and Itachi's were too far apart. He was like a fly to Itachi. Itachi elbowed him in the back, kicked him in the chest, punched him in the face, plumetted him until he could take no more. He lay on the ground, wondering why he was so weak, when he had trained so hard. Itachi grabbed his collar and threw him against the wall, keeping a tight grip. He taunted Sasuke, whispering into his ear,  
"You are weak. Why are you weak? Because you lack hatred."  
He closed his eyes and then opened them, Sasuke felt sick with fear.

Sasuke's screams were agonizing to hear. It felt like they had pierced Kianna's very soul. She couldn't believe that Itachi could do this to his younger brother. This young man, who Kianna had played with when he was a small youngster, was now mercilessly torturing his own kin. She felt a strong hand on her shoulder, her body relaxed and she gave Jiraiya a thankful smile. Sasuke became motionless, his mind severely injured. Naruto couldn't take anymore and ran straight at Itachi,  
"Bastard!!"  
Kisame growled and ran after him. Kianna felt a sudden surge in strength and starting forming hand signs in a flash. Then she bent down, slamming her hands onto the floor, startling Jiraiya. A pink sticky substance started to cover the walls.  
"What's this?" A confused Naruto asked.  
"Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari(Frog Mouth Trap)" Jiraiya said in Kianna's stead. She was having enough trouble trying to keep the Jutsu going, so she didn't dare reply.  
"You're out of luck Kisame, Itachi." Continued Jiraiya  
"You're inside Kianna's stomache now. She has summoned the gut of a gigantic frog from the Myouboku Mountain's rock inn. A technique I taught her myself. You two are wanted criminals anyway so she can turn you into frog food."  
"What's this..." Naruto exclaimed shakily.  
"Don't move Naruto. Don't worry you are in Kianna's technique and I trust her fully."  
"Kisame, come!" Itachi said. Kisame ran, pulling his sword out of the pink wall with great difficulty.  
"Kianna, quickly." Jiraiya shouted. She pressed harder on the wall with her hands making it close in on the two as they turned right. Kianna concentrated even more, trying to catch the two.  
"Wha-'" Kianna yelled, making both Jiraiya and Naruto jump. There was huge bang and she ran off to where it had occurred, her teacher hot on her heels. There was a large hole in the wall, smothered by black flame. Itachi and Kisame had escaped...

Note: Well thats it for now, I've decided to become a victim of Dave and the many top gears repeats it has...Summer hols are sooo boring sometimes, and I still got few months to go!!


	11. Chapter 11

**Memo**

Hello there, rah I have officially decided that my three favourite bleach characters are Toushirou, Urahara and Rukia. Although I've only seen a bit so that could change, hehe, Toodles!

**Chapter 11: Sluggish Snake, Foolish Frog.**

Kianna continued to look at the black fire with anxiety. She suddenly felt her body become heavy and her eyelids droop. She fell backwards and, luckily, was caught by Jiraiya. He looked at her semi-conscious form with a proud gaze. She had done well, but she pushed herself so hard that her mind and body were exhausted. Although she had suffered the full extent of the mangekyon sharginhan, he knew she would recover. He laid her down on the floor and examined the black fire surrounding the hole. Naruto was, too, very curious and went to touch it.  
"Dont go near it!" Shouted Jiraiya in a panicked voice.  
He unleashed a scroll and began to write on it.  
"Fuuinjustu Fuukahouin!" The fire was sealed in the scroll, where it could be kept safe.

The wall began to disappear and a body emerged from its walls.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto ran toward the small helpless individual now slumped on the floor. Jiraiya flung the now completely unconscious Kianna over his shoulder, either that, or she had just decided to take a short nap._ The justu must have vanished because she fainted, just like her to try and keep it going until she burns out_ Jiraiya thought to himself. He looked at the distraught Naruto and his unconscious friend. Sasuke had obviously not managed to conquer his hatred and sorrow. Suddenly, a Kunai flew past them, embedding itself in the wall. A figure ran and jumped in a kicking stance ,shouting,  
"DYNAMIC ENTRY"  
"Gai!" Yelled Jiraiya before being greeted by Gai's foot, which decided the best greeting would be smashing Jiraiya's face in. He went flying along with Kianna, who was still on his shoulder. A priceless expression appeared on Gai's face when he had realised who he had just kicked.

"I'm sorry I hit you. I forgot my mirror. I used my forehead protector as mirror but it was blurry and I mistook your rugged face for a foe." Said a bashful Gai, he had a small dog on his shoulder with a bored expression on its face. The very annoyed Jiraiya didn't feel like forgiving him any time soon.  
"Is that supposed to be an apology?" He roared. He was about to say more, but then he realised that his shoulder was vacant and Kianna's body was sprawled on the floor. She was conscious again, but unable to move, and an expression of pain was etched upon her face. The small dog jumped onto the floor and looked at Kianna with that same expression.  
"Ow...You call this reinforcement, Pakkun?" she whimpered.  
Jiraiya helped her sit up, Pukkan sat on her lap, and Gai began to repeatedly apologize to Kianna.  
"Don't worry about it Gai..." said an exasperated Jiraiya "Just take Sasuke to a medical squad. His arms and ribs are broken. Also, he took psychological damage from an eye technique and was knocked unconscious."  
"What about Kianna?" He asked, looking at her weakened form.  
"She will stay with me. She has also suffered from the same eye technique, but I trust her strength and stamina enough to know she will recover on her own. I will take her to a local hospital to have her shoulder wound looked at."  
"Ero-sennin, is Sasuke okay?" piped up a concerned Naruto.  
"It looks like he has taken heavy psychological damage."  
"Why? What did that bastard do to Sasuke?" Naruto's fists clenched and fury flowed through his veins. "I'm going to find those black coats and beat them up. They want me right?! Then I'll go to them."  
"Shut up!! Even of you go to them now, you'll only get killed." Jiraiya replied back, "You're weak!" Naruto shivered with rage and took Jiraiya's words harshly. He remained quiet. Looking at Sasuke's pathetic form.  
"I'm sorry Gai" Continued Jiraiya, "I should have helped Sasuke earlier."  
"Kakashi was affected by the same techniques as Sasuke and Kianna. He is unconscious right now. We don't know when he will regain consciousness." Gai solemny said.  
"Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto yelled, troubled that another person he cared for had been hurt by these monsters. An awkward silence ensued as everyone reflected on those that had been hurt. Kianna struggled to keep her emotion intact and the tears pouring from her eyes. It was Gai that broke the silence,  
"When a student is injured, from the bottom of my heart, I wish that she were here, the medical specialist."  
"That's why we're looking for her!" replied Jiraiya. The three other ninja exclaimed in shock and looked at the turtle hermit in surprise.  
"Yes her...A Sannin, like me, the healing specialist and the slug tamer. The woman with the word 'Gamble' on her back, Tsunade-hime."

The next few days went quick for Kianna. Most of the time she spend clinging to Jiraiya's back when they were travelling, Pukkan walking by their side, it seemed her legs didn't want to work. She had wondered why this dog hadn't disappeared yet, she had given him numerous instructions to do so, but the dog simply said that he would stay. When they got to their wanted destination, Jiraiya got her arm looked at and it was fixed quickly. She spent her time sleeping in the hostel in the city, trying to recuperate her strength - Pakkun always keeping her company. She kept having nightmares disturb her sleep, of her family and their deaths, the same ones she had when they were first murdered. At times she wound see a drunk Jiraiya fall onto the bed. Naruto came to tell her that he was learning the Rasengan, which she was pleased about, but most of the time she slept. She managed to get up to have a few meals with Naruto to check how he was doing, but, yes, most of the time she slept. Then one day, Jiraiya came into the room, his expression one full of triumph.  
"You found her?" Kianna asked from her bed on the floor.  
"Yes!" He exclaimed full of glee. "She's in Tanzaku City, gambling obviously. You feeling like a little trek?"  
"Yea, I feel so much better today"  
"Still having the nightmares?"  
She nodded grimly, "But I'm sure they'll go eventually..." She said uncertainly

Jiraiya and Kianna watched Naruto as he succeeded in the second task of the Rasengan. The explosion from the rubber ball was so fierce that Jiraiya had to catch Naruto and stop him going flying. Kianna was amazed that he got so far this quickly. They all set off to find Tsunade afterward, much to Naruto's annoyance, and this time Kianna was able to walk on her own. As they walked on, Jiraiya showed Naruto the third step to completing the Rasengan and he started to try immediately. They were soon at the city and had come into contact with Tsuanade. Naruto had made a bet with Tsunade that if he could master the Rasengan within a week, he could have the unique crystal around her neck. Kianna thought he didn't have a chance in hell, but tried to support him all the same.

Naruto and Kianna both sat in their new hostel room. This time it had proper beds, three in all. Kianna laid down on hers, exhausted from the walking, she was still far from being fully recovered. As soon as she hit the pillow, she was fast asleep. There was a meek knock at the door and Naruto went to fetch it.  
"I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to talk with you for a while. I don't want you to get the wrong impression of Tsaunade-sama. Also, I need to tell you about the necklace...  
"Like I care for that old hag..."  
"She not the type of person you think she is!" Shizune compassionately exclaimed, "Along time ago, she wasn't like that. She was a kind person who loved her village. But she has changed ever since she lost her hope, love and dream. That necklace is all that remains, she shouldn't use it in a bet."  
"I don't care, she brought it up!"  
"That isn't a normal necklace you wear, everyone who wears it...dies." She explained Tsunade's story and the tragedy she had faced. Unbeknownst to both of them, Kianna had been woken by the talking and was listening in on the conversation. Although, Jiraiya had already told her Tsunade's story and, so, was familar with it already. After Naruto had heard the story, he left without hestitation, wanting to train; Shizune was left on the doorstep puzzled by his behaviour. Pakkun jumped from your bed (he had been lying on it also eavesdropping) and grabbed the bottom of Shizune's trousers to get her attention. He then ran, jumped and landed on Kianna's stomache, causing her to sit straight and yelp in surprise,  
"Kianna-chan?!"  
She looked up at Shizune and smiled nervously scratching the back of her head..  
"Ummm...Hello Shinuze. Errr, how are you?"  
"Were you eavesdropping?"  
"Well yes, but I know everything about Tsunade. I did travel around with Jiraiya, you know?"  
"Did?"  
"Enough small talk..." Came another voice belonging to a small, very annoyed looking dog. "Shizune, Kianna was injured a while ago; maybe you can help her healing process." He remarked,  
"I'll have a look."

It was the next morning and Kianna jumped out of bed with great enthusiasm. Shizune had done a great job on her and she felt even better, although she said that Kianna had to rest for a whole week otherwise she would make herself worse._ A whole week_ She thought grimly _It's so unfair!_ She decided to explore the town they were situated in and buy Shizune a present. Also, she decided to buy Pakkun some food since he was keeping her from getting lonely. Another day had soon past. Then another and another. Kianna saw no sign of Naruto, making her worried - she hoped the poor boy wasn't torturing himself by training too hard. She didn't worry about the absence of Jiraiya though, as he was probably 'sake' bonding with Tsunade, trying to get her to become Hokage. The night before the deadline Shizune stormed into the room, carrying an unconscious boy, waking a tired Kianna.

"How is he?" asked Kianna, looking at the slightly intoxicated Tsuanade.  
"He has grown weak of severe exhaustion, and there is a chakra burn on his hand. In this condition, he won't wake until the day after tomorrow"  
Shizune gasped.  
"Tomorrow. Please don't go tomorrow."  
Kianna knew exactly what they were talking about. During the brief times he was here, Jiraiya told her everything he had found out. She watched as fight between student and pupil ensued and ran over to help when Tsunade hit Shizune hard in the stomach. She managed to heave Shizune into her bed and pull the covers over her. She then sat on Naruto's bed, watching for any sign of consciousness, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Kianna, get off me! KIANNA!"  
She woke up with a start, and a thobbing ear, cuffing Naruto around the head for being so obnoxious. Then, when she had realised that the Naruto before her had completely recovered, she pulled the little boy into a great big bear hug - causing him to go a slight shade of pink. This commotion woke up Shizune, who demanded to know the date and time.  
"I recover from most injuries after a night sleep." Naruto explained to the two, "It's always been like that."  
_Must be the power of the nine-tails_ wondered Kianna, looking at the young boy with awe.  
"Anyway, where's that old hag. The deadline is today."  
"Where you successful with the technique?" Shizune asked  
"It's not complete yet, but I can still hope to get it right in front of her."  
Kianna giggled, causing Naruto to give her a quizzical look.  
"That's the Naruto spirit" She beamed ruffling his hair. Shizune ran to the window, obviously wanting to catch Tsunade, but was stopped by the sight of Jiraiya at the window.

"Geezzzz, what have you done to yourself now?" scorned Kianna, jumping out the window and observing Jiraiya's horrid state. Shizune and Naruto soon followed her out of the window and they gathered round Jiraiya,  
"Damn that Tsuanade, she drugged my sake." Jiraiya moaned, "I can't mold Chakra properly. On top of that, my body is numb and I can't throw knives properly."  
"Did she deceive you with some perverted trick, you Ero-sennin?"  
"Shut up!"  
Kianna couldn't help but giggle.  
"Naruto" She explained to him "Tsunade is a medical specialist and she can only make a tasteless, odorless drug that works against ninjas."  
"I didn't expect her to poison me, even if I was slightly drunk." Jiraiya's face was serious and angry. Shizune had fetched some water to help Jiraiya recover,  
"Hey Shizune," He said determined, "you're going to tell me what you guys talked about with Orochimaru, now!"  
She held her stomach, "Follow me, I will explain on the way."

They stopped at the castle, well what used to look like a castle. The walls had crumpled and the floor was desecrated.  
"Woooo, looks like Princess Tsunade got a bit wild here!" Exclaimed Jiraiya. Tonton, a small pig which Kianna heavily disliked, found Tsunade's coat sniffed it and ran in a certain direction - everyone followed. Pakkun, who had situated himself on Kianna's shoulder, couldn't help but feel slightly unwanted.

They got there just in time. Kabuto was about to strike Tsuande with a kunai, when Jiraiya threw a smoke bomb which threw him off track (and also made a good entrance for the four of them.) Kianna noticed the guy she saw at the Chuunin exams - so did Naruto.  
"Ahhh, Kabuto-san?" yelled Naruto.  
"Naruto-kun."  
"I see, you two know each other." Jiraiya smirked  
"We took the Chuunin Exams together. Why is Kabuto-san here?" He moved forward, but an arm lashed out in front of him, stopping him from going any further.  
"Stay away from him, Naruto!" Kianna said to him calmly  
"Get out the way!" Tsunade pushed Jiraiya out of the way and sent him flying. The pig which had been on his shoulder fell on his face,"I'll defeat him." She tried to punch and kick the grey haired boy with her unimaginable strength, but to no avail. She managed to trap the boy between a rock and herself, but when she went to punch him, he used a weapon more effective than any kunai or shuriken.

He used his blood.

Tsunade stood frozen to the spot. Kabuto had struck his hand with a kunai causing the blood to splatter - including to splatter on Tsunade herelf. She shivered and backed away, horrified that this substance was on her.  
"Dealing with two lengendary Sannin will be too much trouble" He said, the light glinting of his glasses. "I'll immobilise one for now" He punched her hard and Tsunade flew into Shizune arms. Kianna stood there in shock, surprised that Tsunade-sama could be defeated so easily. She felt a tug on her jacket,  
"Kianna, why is Kabuto fighting old woman Tsunade?" He said, gesturing wildly. She didn't know how to answer him, to tell him somebody he had known as good was, in fact, blacker than black. Kabuto decided to answer for her,  
"You're real slow at noticing things, aren't you Naruto?" He chuckled, "That's why you can't compete against Sasuke-kun."  
"Look at his forehead protector closely Naruto..." Kianna remarked, not looking at his face. "He's Orochimaru's subordinate..."  
"Yes, I was a spy." He smirked that evil smirk again,  
"What are you talking about? Tell me you're lying..."  
"I wanted to gather information from you, so I helped you in the Chuunin exmas and I found out that you, Naruto, have no talent as a ninja." Kabuto cruelly commented.  
Kabtuo said many things that agitated Naruto, and Naruto lost his temper, trying to strike Kabuto. He was thrown into the arms of Shizune. He leapt away and took a blood replenishment pill, then helped Orochimaru to fight.  
"Eh? Looks like the boss is going to fight?" Jiraiya observed the two evil men "Shizune, you fight the guy with the glasses. Kianna, you help me fight Orochimaru. Both our strengths are not to their best, so it would be wise for both of us to fight." They both nodded bleakly at the man and Kianna gulped.  
"What about me?" Naruto said in earnest  
"You stay and guard Tsunade and the pig."  
"But I can fight -"  
"No!" Jiraiya interrupted "Glasses guy said it too. You are at a lower level."  
He was suddenly distracted by the glasses boy, who made a movement to summoun Orochimaru's snake. Jiraiya started to make hand signs quickly to summon the frog boss, but he summouned something else, something rather distrubing.

Jiraiya, Naruto and Kianna looked at it with shock.  
"What's up?" It said. They all looked in horror at the small frog, Gamakichi. Orochimaru laughed at this and figured out that Jiraiya must have been poisoned. At Orochimiaru's words Naruto got angry, trying a summon of his own. However, he did not succeed either, summouning Gamakichi's stupider brother, Gamatatsu. The two snake heads suddenly dived and aimed for the group. One head went for Jiraiya and Kianna, whilst the other went for the rest. The two heads smashed into the ground causing earth and stone to fly everywhere and separate them. Kianna managed to find Jiraiya and leapt onto his bit of earth. They noticed one of the snakes clash it jaws around Naruto, but before they could help him, they were confronted by Orochimaru. Kianna unleashed her Sharinghan, ready to fight, and they both started to perform the same hand seals.  
"Doton Yomi Numa!(Earth Element, Hell Swamp)" They both yelled and a Swamp appeared trapping the two snakes. However, it was not big enough to submerge them completely.  
"Looks like we've both still handicapped Kianna," he said to her, grimacing  
"At least its trapped them for now, it can't move."  
"Lets' begin!" They faced Orochimaru, whose neck began to stretch, and his teeth were bared.  
"Kianna get near me!" Shouted Jiraiya, fearing the worst. He began to make numerous seals, "Ninpou Hari Jizou!(Needle Guardian)" His white hair began to sharpen and wrapped around him and Kianna. Orochimaru's foot collided with the needle shield and it pierced his foot, which he used to pull the shield down, managing to bite Jiraiya's neck.  
"Damn it...My technique isn't working either." Jiraiya mumbled, glad that Orochimaru's technique had not worked.  
"Although we all have handicaps, can't you see the differance between us." Orochimaru remarked, still clasped onto Jiraiya's neck. "You two should just give up." He let go of Jiraiya's neck and the shield softened, revealing Kianna underneath. She looked up concerned for Jiraiya, his breathing had become heavy and he slopped forward dangerously.  
"Jiraiya-san, you used to be the insanity of the village." Kianna looked up the other Sannin, listening to his speech, "but now you're carrying children around and working for the village. You've fallen. My ability to see some bodies talent is top notch, and that kid is just ordinary. Even the Uchiha you have taken under your wing was never 'gifted.'"  
Kianna clenched her teeth and gave Orochimaru best death stare she could. Jiraiya smirked, "There's no fun in raising a genius kid that learns fast."  
"I see. You can't leave them alone because they remind you of your old self."  
Kianna tried to imagine Jiraiya and Orchimaru looking young, but failed miserably.  
"Naruto cannot beat a competent Uchiha that can use the Sharinghan to its full potential. A ninja can determine its strength by whether he can master all the techniques in the world -"  
"Wrong!" Kianna piped up shocking Jiraiya, "A ninja is somebody who stands and endures it. The talent of a ninja isn't his number of techniques; it's to have the guts never to give up!"  
"Yea" Jiraiya continued for her, "Naruto has that!"  
Orochimaru laughed at him, "You are both fools!" His head jetted out again, attacking Jiraiya and pushing him off the snakes.  
"Jiraiya!" Kianna yelled at the diminishing body as it headed for the swamp.  
"You better worry about yourself more..." Ororchimaru said a sadistic smile on his face, his head aimed for her and she took a large leap, quickly forming seals.  
"Fire Dragon-Jutsu" She yelled, spurting out a fire-dragon that aimed for Orochimaru. He just managed to dodge the flames and he could smell his singed hair. She landed again and Orochimaru tried to kick her in the face. She caught his foot and slammed him down on the snake skin, causing him to yelp in pain. She was in pain herself, as her still unrecovered body protested being put under such stress. She didn't let go of his leg and smashed his body into the ground once more. She suddenly let go, swaying and Orochimaru kicked her in the face. However, he could not remove his leg as the woman was melting, turing into a sticky liquid that smothered his legs. It started to spread and, in no time at all, was on his torso. The sannin hissed and dispelled the illusion easily. He was quickly attacked by the real Kianna, kunai in hand. He dodged her furious strikes and, with anticipated glee, noticed the girl was waning. She paused, trying to catch her breath - big mistake. Before she knew it, Orochimaru had shot out his long tongue, wrapping it around her throat. She struggled to breathe and felt her chakra becoming dangerously low. In her hand she started to form the Chidori,  
"If you don't let go, then I'll rip your tongue in half." She spat at him. He started to unravel his tongue, wanting to keep it fully intact. The chidori still in her hand, she charged at the man, but his neck stretched and bit her own neck. The chidori faded in her hand and he kept a tight grip. As she felt the darkness consume her, she heard Orochimaru's laughter fail and felt a pair of strong arms.

She woke up with a start and immediately raised her hand to check her neck. There was a horrid pain around her neck. Actually, her whole body was in a lot of pain  
"Don't worry," She heard behind her, "that bite was just a bite, no nasty after-effects. But you've pushed yourself too hard, and your recovering has regressed." Kianna turned around; it was Shizune with an unconscious Naruto by her side.  
"Naruto!" Kianna yelled, crawling to his side and taking him in her arms. Shizune smiled and told her not to worry, explaining what had just happened. Kianna felt the massive Chakras and turned again, her eyes were greeted by the sight of three summouned bosses, along with the sannin. She watched in awe as they fought and was relieved when it was finally over. She slowly walked toward them, carrying Naruto in her arms. She saw how tired and hurt they both were and started to become concerned.  
"Kianna!" Jiraiya cheered, "You're awake!"  
"Aye, you look awful, Ero-sennin!"  
"Don't call me that! Not after I saved you from Orochimaru. You should be thanking me on your hands and knees."  
"If you hadn't been so bloody useless and got pushed off that bloody snake I wouldn't have been in that position!"  
"Disrespectful Student!"  
"Incompetent Ero-Sennin!"  
"Don't call me tha-"  
They both suddenly stopped their little brawl and looked at Tsunade, who was coughing violently. She looked the worse out of all of them.  
"The technique is starting to wear off..." She mumbled to herself. She looked at the Naruto in Kianna and smiled putting the necklace around his neck  
"You were never good at gambling, Tsunade." Jiraiya sighed. She suddenly gasped and her skin came winkily and old. "Tsunade!" Jiraiya exclaimed.  
"It's not Tsunade anymore; call me...The Fifth Hokage!"  
An odd object just jumped onto Kianna's shoulder,  
"Where the hell did you run off to?" She grumpily asked the dog.  
"I don't do scary snakes and sannins" The dog simply replied  
"Coward!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Memo**

Next one!!

**Chapter 12: Recovery...**

When they got back to the village, Sasuke was the first to experience Tsunade's healing hands. Kianna (Pakkun still on her shoulder), Naruto and the new Hokage walked into the hospital room where the young boy was situated and they also found a daydreaming Sakura by the side of his bed.  
"Sakura-chan! It's alright now; I've brought a really good person!" Naruto enthused, running up to his friend.  
"Naruto..." She simply replied, as if a trance, she quickly snapped out of it and turned to Tsunade. "I heard about you from Gai. Please, try your best..."  
"Sure, leave it to me!" Tsunade sternly replied. Tsunade walked towards the head of the bed and placed her hand on the young Uchiha's forehead. Her hand began to glow green, as she started to heal him. Finally, she finished and Sasuke slowly opened his eyes, sitting up in his bed.  
"Sasuke!" Naruto and Kianna yelled together happily. Sakura couldn't contain herself and drew Sasuke into a bear hug, which he did not react to at all, crying her eyes out. Kianna noticed Naruto's isolation and gave Naruto his own bear hug, causing him to blush,  
"You alright Naruto?"  
He didn't answer, but managed to release himself and walk away.  
"C'mon, c'mon...Kakashi's turn."

"How Pathetic" Tsunade scolded the now awake Kakashi. Kianna sat in a chair by his bed, Pakkun in her lap, and had the crazy urge to do a Sakura on him and give him the biggest bear hug ever!  
"You were beaten by just two enemies?" She continued "I thought you were a genius!"  
"Sorry..." he replied weakly. He looked terrible, with large bags around his eyes and a gaunt expression.  
"Alright, Kakashi-sensei is fixed. Now for fuzzy-brows!" Naruto shouted  
"Hurry up! Please look at my student, Lee!" An apprehensive Gai appeared from behind the curtain with a look of pure fustration. Everyone exited the room except Kianna.  
"Kianna, aren't you coming?" asked Naruto  
"Nah, I'm going to stay here and keep Kakashi company" She said, not moving out of her seat.  
"You look awful, Kakashi." She bluntly stated to him, after Naruto had left.  
"I could say the same thing about you!" He replied, poking her in the arm playfully. She giggled, poking him back, he was probably right. Tsunade had done a great job healing her after the battle. However, Kianna was still heavily fatigued and was given strict orders not to exert herself too much.  
"So, what have I missed?" He asked her, staring her in the eye. "And why have you got Pakkun on your lap?"

Kianna explained everything that happened to her and Naruto ever since Itachi had come to the village. Everything! He was a quiet listener and his face remained expressionless throughout the whole story.  
"As for your dog," she added. "Well after the incident with Itachi, he stayed by my side and wouldn't budge, not that I'm ungrateful." She gave the dog a stroke in thanks, which he greatly appreciated.  
"Talking about gratitude, thanks for staying with me." Kakashi smiled at her and clasped the hand not stroking Pakkun, bringing it back to his side. Kianna was slightly shocked by this sudden action, but squeezed it in response, smiling back at him. They sat there, mostly in silence, enjoying the others company. Finally, Kakashi drifted off to sleep in his bed and Kianna was soon starting to follow his lead. As the sun began to set, she slowly got up, peeling Kakashi's fingers from hers. He stirred slightly in his sleep, mumbling something completely inaudible. She stood there for a while looking at his face, tempted to rip off his mask and see the enigma underneath. She signed with resentment and left the room. As soon as she was at her apartment she ripped off her clothes and got changed into her night clothes. She was asleep before her head touched the pillow.

Kianna had a strange wakening the next day. A lump landed on her chest and winded her somewhat. Keen on getting more sleep, she kept her eyes firmly shut and rolled onto her side, pushing the lump off. There was an angry growl and next she felt a cold and wet substance on her face.  
"Ew...Gross!" She opened her eyes and was greeted with another lick from the animal in front of her, "Pakkun...Cut it out." She groggily sat up in her bed and rubbed the saliva off her face. "What do you want?"  
"I have been told to fetch you by Kakashi?" She sat up a little more listening intently. "Tsunade-sama wants to speak to you both."  
"Oh" Kianna managed to clumsily get out of bed. "Then tell them, I'll be there soon. Where are we meeting?"  
"At the hospital, you know where, be quick!" Pakkun rushed out of the window quickly. Kianna quickly got washed and changed. She rushed out the door in a flash.

"You took your time!" A disgruntled Tsunade acknowledged Kianna's arrival as she entered Kakashi's room at the hospital.  
"I got here as fast as I could!" Kianna answered back slightly annoyed, "Errr, Hokage-sama"  
"Yo." Kakashi lazily greeted still in his bed.  
"Hey Kakashi."  
"Anyway, you're probably both wondering why I asked to see you both," started the new Hokage, "It's about your ability to complete missions. Both of you still need time to heal and are unable to do S, A or B ranks missions yet. However, because of these hards times, I still need your assistance. Kakashi-kun, you will continue to work with Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura until you are healed, then you will commence harder missions. Kianna-chan, you will assist Kakashi and Team 7 with their missions until you are well. You will then have harder missions, like Kakashi."  
Expressions of surprise were on the other two faces. Kianna wasn't keen on doing C and D missions, but Tsunade-sama was right, she wasn't strong enough to do harder missions. She was quite happy with the thought of doing them with Kakashi and his team though, instead of on her own. She looked at Kakashi's surprised face and wondered what he was thinking.  
"Is this alright with you two?" Tsunade asked  
"Alright with me!" Kianna replied back.  
"It's fine!" Said Kakashi with a somewhat confused look. Why did Kianna have to do the missions with them, she was perfectly capable of doing the missions on her own. Well, he wasn't going to argue anyway, it would be nice having some other company to distract him from his team's bickering.  
"Okay, you're first mission will start tomorrow morning, I will inform your team Kakashi. Here are the details." Tsunade gave him a piece of paper with the mission's details and started to walk out the door. "I notify when you will have to start the harder missions." Tsunade gave them a knowing wink, "Have fun!" She smirked as she waved goodbye. Both looked quizzically at the other...

"This is very unusual." Kakashi commented as a bowl of food was placed in front of him. As soon as he had left the hospital with Kianna, his students had bombarded him, insisting to buy him a meal. Now all of them were gathered at the Ramen place, Kianna sitting next to him, then Sasuke, then Sakura, then Naruto. "For the three of you to treat me like this."  
The three genins faces became panicked at Kakashi's suspicion. "Maybe it's going to snow." He said, visualing the scene. The genin became more panicked. "Or are you scheming?" He picked up his chopsticks cautiously, "Or something like that..." The genins faces became extremely panicked and they looked as if about to explode.  
"What are you talking about?" Yelled Naruto,  
"It's just to celebrate you getting out the hospital," Explained Sakura, "N-Now, now, eat up!" She stumbled on her last words. Kianna giggled at their nervousness. They were obviously trying to discover what was underneath his mask, like she had when she was younger. She sighed though, and knew their efforts were futile.  
"I see. Then I'll eat it." Kakashi happily replied, what did he have up his sleeve? "Itadakimasu" He said as he started to pull down his mask. Kianna watched with intent, not letting anything distract her from his face. However, the next thing she saw wasn't Kakashi's mysterious face, but a close up of the ramen place's counter. She heard a loud "Sasuke-kun" and then was slumped forward as somebody pushed her. She was so mad that she struggled to keep a straight face as she managed to raise her head back up. She immediately looked at Kakashi, only to find that he had finished and she swore silently under her breath. She noticed Ino, Shikamaru and Chojiu, so they were to blame. Ino had jumped onto Sasuke and knocked her foward. She really wanted to yell at them for preventing her from seeing his face, but was distracted by the ramen place owner's expressions. The women (and man) were both seriously blushing and looked at Kakashi intently. Why, Kianna wondered.

"Hey Kianna," Kakashi was now at her apartment door. After the 'meal' incident, the group had split up and Kianna had gone back home to try and get some more rest. Kianna hadn't known what Kakashi had been up to, but she noticed Icha Icha Violence clasped in his hands. "Can I come in for a moment."  
"'Course Kakashi!"  
He quickly moved through the entrance and made himself comfortable on her couch. "By the way," He began, "My genin have decided to try and track me so keep your senses keen. I left Sakura behind at the KIA stone, but you never know!"  
"Hehe, okay!" Kianna said sitting on the couch next to him. They were obviously trying to see underneath the mask again. Kakashi reached into his trouser pocket and took out two slips of paper.  
"Two tickets to the premiere of Icha Icha Violence: the movie," He remarked lazily, "Wanna come with me."  
"You want me to go and see...That film?" Kianna had never really approved of the Icha Icha series Jiyaira had started, she remembered accidently introducing the novel to Kakashi when he was 18 and Kakashi had, annoyingly, become a great, dedicated fan. Her barriers collapsed, however, when she saw the earnest look in his eye.  
"Fine, fine, I'll go, happy!"  
"Yep!"  
His eye curled into a smile, but the look was lost for suddenly he became quite anxious.  
"Kianna?" He started, "There is something else I wanted to talk to you about..."

"When you left..." He started "Where did you go?"  
"Wha'?" Kianna was surpirsed by his question, "Well..I-I went travelling with Jiraiya-sama, who got me to control my anger and hate. I turned into a monster, but he managed to calm it down. It took ages though, that's why I was away for so long...I-I missed you when I was away." She smiled meekly at him. Kakashi looked slightly perplexed. He had talked to Jiraiya before Kianna had returned and he had mentioned none of this.  
"I met Jiraiya before you returned and he never said anything."  
"He was probably trying to protect me. I had to decide when I would go back and face everything, not him." Kakashi didn't answer just stared at the opposite wall, "Kakashi?" Kianna was slightly worried by his quiet demeanor.  
"You know, being attacked by Itachi has gotten me thinking..." Kakashi finally said, "...about my life and how I can't take things for granted..." He looked at Kianna, "...About how I need to take chances because I may be dead tomorrow."  
"Kakashi, what are you trying to say?" Kianna wondered where this new topic was going.  
"I'm trying to say that, ever since your return, I have been feeling happier than I have been in a long time. However, I have started to just take your presence for granted. What if Orochimaru had killed you? You would be gone and I wouldn't be able to tell you how you make me feel. Regretting how I held back my feelings for you because of some stupid past event" His arms began to snake around Kianna's waist and he pulled her close. Their faces were so close that Kianna could feel Kakashi's breath from under the mask. Her heart quickened and a knot tied in her stomach. She placed a hand on the left side of his chest and felt his pounding heart.  
"Kakashi..." Kianna mumbled, losing her trail of speech as she looked into his eye.  
"Kianna, close your eyes." She heart seemed to jump into her throat and all she could do was nod in acknowledgement as she closed her eyes. The breath on her face intensified as she felt Kakashi pull down his mask, soft lips touched hers and she felt Kakashi's hand on her neck, in her hair. It wasn't long before both stopped and felt a pang of annoyance. Kianna opened her eyes and glared at her drawn curtains at the window.  
"Looks like one of your little genin caught up with you." Kianna growled.  
"Yeh..." Kakashi looked just as frustrated. He got up from the sofa and headed for the door.  
" I'll be right back after I have a little fun with Sasuke."  
"Hehe, I'll be waiting."


	13. Chapter 13

Next Chapter, ENJOY!!

"Ummm...So Junko said that, 'I am going to lose track of you.'"  
Kianna awoke hearing these strange words. Her head was resting on something soft and comfortable and something was fiddling with her hair. After Kakashi left, she waited patiently for him, but sleep managed to defeat her and she fell asleep on her couch. Not wanting to open her eyes, she lifted her hand and greeted the object in her hair, which happened to be another hand. She turned so she was lying on her back and opened her eyes.  
"Yo..." A masked face peered over 'that' book, smiling, and then began to precede reading. Kianna, slightly irritated, knew that she wouldn't be able to get much out of Kakashi as long as he had that book stuffed in his face. She pulled herself up so she was partly sitting on Kakashi's lap and could rest her head on his chest. She began to peer into the book, reading small snippets, and absent-mindedly intertwining her fingers with that of Kakashi's free hand.

Snap!  
Kakashi closed the book suddenly, making Kianna jump.  
"Hey, that was getting interesting!" Kianna protested,  
"I thought you didn't approve of these books Kianna..."  
"Well, er..." Kianna stumbled upon an answer. This wasn't entirely true. It was Jiraiya's methods for writing them that Kianna disapproved of, not the content of the books. She would happily try to get a sneaky peek at a book every now and then. "It seems to have a good plot!" Kianna finally shouted a bit too enthusiastically and Kakashi chuckled at her over-blown reaction. He put his book down and put his arms around her, pulling her closer.  
"Do you think this is going to work?" Kianna asked Kakashi, suddenly serious.  
"You know," Kakashi answered back after a long pause, "When you disappeared I tried to make the Hokage let me track you down."  
"Really?"  
"But, he refused and I started to wonder when he didn't class you as a missing-nin. Did he know where you went?"  
"Probably, Jiyaira might've told him...The Hokage didn't mention it when I returned though."  
"Well, back then, due to the fact that the Hokage wouldn't let anyone track you and he didn't class you as a missing-nin, I came to my own conclusion. I thought you had been killed. I think that must have been the lowest point in my life. Everyone around me had gone and I was alone, everyone. You, Rin, Obito, My Father..." He paused for a moment, the smile he been trying to keep upon his face had vanished. "Obviously, as time went on, I started to heal and then I gained my three precious students. And then, when you came back, it was like you had risen from the dead. It was quite a shock."  
"I'm not surprised; I disappeared without a trace for 4 years. I wasn't expecting you to welcome me back with open arms!"  
"Even so, it was like another chance, so if I don't take this extra chance then I am a stupid fool and I'm going to try and make this 'work' as best as I can. Does that answer your question?"  
"In a way..." Kianna answered, snuggling into his chest. A relaxed comfortable silence ensued and Kianna found herself drifting off again, her eyes were closed and refused to open again. Kakashi noticed this and picked her up in his arms, carrying her to her bed. He carefully placed her on the bed and pulled down his mask, giving her a quick peck on the cheek.  
"Bye Kianna, Sweet Dreams."  
"Stay, Kakashi. Why don't you stay tonight?" Kianna mumbled.  
"But where would I sleep?" He innocently asked, grinning.  
"Kakashi!" Kianna opened her eyes and glared at him. "I'm getting changed into my nightwear, if you want to stay, stay. If you don't then you better not be here when I get back." She grabbed her clothes from a drawer and ran into the bathroom, changing as quickly as she could. She ran back into her bedroom only to find Kakashi had gone. She sighed heavily and slumped into her bed, bitterly disappointed.

Kianna woke up the next morning, feeling a strange weight on her waist. She smiled faintly and touched the arm wrapped around her. She turned, laying on her back and looked at Kakashi's sleeping masked face; he looked like a sleeping baby, so peaceful. She grinned at his mad bed hair that still seemed to defy gravity. She placed her hand on his neck and...pinched it. "Ahhh!" Kakashi started awake and glared at Kianna.  
"Why did you leave last night if you were going to stay?"  
"Well, if you hadn't noticed I'm wearing night clothes." She noticed the baggy trousers and a loose t-shirt. "Anyway, I needed time to think!"  
"About what?"  
"That's for me to know!"  
"Hn!"  
"Kianna, I was going to make it up to you, but if you don't want me to?" He had a strange glint in his eye, which uneased Kianna.  
"Hn, Whatever. I'm getting changed, don't go running off again!" She kissed Kakashi's forehead, grabbed some clothes and ran into the bathroom before he could reply. She looked at what she had grabbed and smiled at the quick selection she had taken. She washed and changed into a blue, sleeveless kimono top (which could gives Tsunades cleavage a run for its money )and matching blue cropped trousers. There was an Uchiha symbol on the back of the kimono top and she liked the clothes she had chosen. She absent-mindedly opened the door...  
"Boo!!"  
"Ahhhh, K-K-Kakashi wha..." She trailed off when she looked at him, his face in particular.  
"Is there something on my face?" The maskless Kakashi grinned devilishly.  
"Errrrr..." Any type of speech had escaped Kianna. Her face had turned bright red and she was practically drooling. In front of her was a handsome faced man with well defined features, the best face she had ever seen. No wonder those people at the ramen bar blushed! She did the only thing that seemed to make sense in her head. She grabbed his neck and pushed his head forward, causing their lips to collide clumsily . It was a passionate kiss and it felt like total bliss, lasting for what seemed like eternity. Kakashi grabbed her waist and pulled her closer, shocking Kianna and causing her to gasp. He took this opportunity to slide his tongue in and Kianna was happy to let him continue. Eventually, they had to break the kiss and they held onto each other, Kianna positively grinning (and still unable of performing any comprehendible words.) Kakashi tipped her chin up with his hand and they kissed for the second time. This time it was a much tenderer, soft kiss that lasted a few seconds and then Kakashi whisked her up in his arms laying her on the bed and laying, on his side, beside her, smirking.  
"So, I guess that you like what you see?"  
"What gave you that idea?" She finally managed to put words into her mouth. She turned to lie on her side and face him, stoking his face and leaning in for another kiss, but Kakashi put a finger in the way to stop her.  
"I need to get changed, don't go running off either."  
"Meanie!" Kianna pouted  
"That I am..." He kissed her on the forehead and grabbed his clothes from the floor, running into the bathroom. Kianna huffed and glanced around the room, still pouting.

Note: Ahhhh, finally out, right and I are going to start writing a Bleach fanfic too. Who for, you have to wait and seeeeeeeeeeeeee.


	14. Chapter 14

Hey, hey, hey, this chapters a bit odd, based on episode 101, I'm following the manga instead of the anime usually but I love this episode so much...Hope you're all well. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 14: A day at the farm**

Kianna refused to look at Kakashi when he exited the bathroom, even though another peek at his glorious face was extremely tempting, and sat on the edge of the bed, back to the door. She stubbornly wanted to continue her sulk that was started by his abrupt disappearance into the bathroom.

"Kianna-chan?" Kakashi voice floated towards her, but she stayed still, not answering.

"Kianna-chan?" The same voice floated towards her. She felt him sit on the bed. The weight slowly shifted, moving towards her.

"Kianna-chan?" She felt his breath on the back of her neck and shivered slightly. He positioned himself so he was sitting behind her, legs next to hers and his chest touching her back. He wrapped his arms around her middle and started to grace her neck with small, delicate kisses.

"Are you going to answer, Kianna-chan?" He purred, inbetween kisses. She couldn't help let a small whimpering noise escape her lips. She felt his smirk on her skin.

"I suppose that's good enough." He whispered. She turned her neck and kissed him on the lips tenderly, they felt as soft as the last time. They parted and she sighed contently, burying her face into his neck. She could feel the vibrations as he chuckled slightly and she closed her eyes for a moment cherishing the closeness and warmth of his body.

"Kianna-chan, have you looked at the time recently?"

"Mmmmm..." In her temporary state of bliss she had only half-heard the question.

"It's 11am, we were meant to meet Naruto-kun and the others three hours ago."

"Mmm, oka-wait a minute-WHAT!?" She jumped up quickly.

"Com'on, com'on, we have to go!!" She grabbed Kakashi's hand and pulled him forcibly off the bed. He couldn't help but smile at her sudden change in mood.

"Don't worry, Kianna-chan, I'm late all the time. They would probably think something was terribly wrong if I was on time."

"But I'm not you, I'm Uchiha Kianna, otherwise I would go around wearing a mask and reading pervy books by a pervy sannin and have a bad attitude and be a huge tease and be-"

"So I'm a tease, eh?" Kakashi cut through Kianna's incessant babbling. He stepped forward and moved his face so that his lips hovered millimetres away from Kianna's. "But I thought you liked it." He wrapped his arms around her and he stroked her back, making her heart skip a beat.

"Never said I didn't like it."

"Naruto can wait a little longer, why don't we stay here a minute...or two?" He gave her a small on the lips, "Or five..."

"Sounds like a good idea..." She gave him a passionate kiss back and let his tongue enter, letting him take control. However, suddenly she ripped her lips from his..."But let's save it for another time." She grinned wickedly, and walked toward the door.

"You're not the only one who can be a tease, you know!"

"Alright, let's go!!" Narutos enthused attitude that slightly unnerved the two older jounin, obviously the three had not given up on seeing Kakashi's face. Kakashi decided to enquire on this behaviour.

"What's with you guys, you seem really eager today?!"

"Yes Sir"

"We're ready to take the job!"

"Good for you guys." Kakashi grinned underneath his mask and started to walk away, Kianna close by his side.

"Haha, this is going to be fun! Poor little guys don't know what they're getting themselves into." Kianna whispered in his ear.

"You know, we could be back at your place right now, having our own fun." Kakashi whispered back, still disgruntled.

"But we could do that anytime, this is going to be priceless!"

"Ummm, this feels good..." Kianna couldn't help, but sink into the gloriously relaxing hot spring. It was a treat after the strange occurrence with the food and the odd trio of creepy ninja following them. "Sakura, stop looking like you're a pervert and come relax."

"But, Kianna-dono" Sakura began, "I want to see..."

"See what?"

"Nothing..."

"You're trying to see Kakashi's face aren't you?"

"..."

"Do you really think that a hot spring is gonna stop Kakashi-san covering his face, trust me, you're not missing anything." Sakura finally came into the hot spring.

"Have you seen his face, Kianna-dono?"

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't." Kianna giggled, "Okay, between girls, yep I have, but don't tell those two boys otherwise I'll never get a moments rest."

"Will you..."

"No I won't tell you what he looks like." Kianna was glad the hot spring had already brung colour to her cheeks, otherwise Sakura would notice her blushing, "Though I hope one day you'll find out."

Seconds later, a yell was heard, a strange laughing sound and a huge splash, all around the same time.

"Sounds like Kakashi-san managed to trick them after all." Sakura pouted.

After the hot springs, it was time for hours of gruelling farm work...Oh, joy...Kianna noticed Kakashi glaring at her from his post where he was, well, fixing a post.

Three young ninjas suddenly ran up to Kakashi, they were obviously Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. Kianna couldn't help but smirk. Soon they were tied up and being interrogated about what they were doing, this was getting even more fun to watch. Then, even more ninjas came onto the scene, seconds later they were tied up by Kakashi-kun and swinging from a beam, crying their poor little eyes out. Kianna walked up to the happy-looking Kakashi.

"See I told you it would be fun!" Kianna beamed, "And you even got to show-off a little. Would you like to escort me off this scene, Mr Hakate?" She held her arm out, he smiled at her.

"I would love to Miss Uchiha."

Kakashi freed his students and both Jounins walked away, arms linked.

A while after the incident, Naruto came out with what both the jounin were expecting.

"What's underneath that mask?"

Kakashi revealed what was under said mask, only to reveal another mask! That one Kianna had been suspecting, as she had victim to it before. The three poor genin managed to gather themselves from the shock after lying on the floor, groaning, and they all made their way home.

"See, so how much fun was that?" Kianna cheerfully exclaimed from the sofa. This night they had chosen to sleep around Kakashi's.

"We still had to do hours of farm work. That wasn't fun." He entered the room, with two bowl of ramen. They were both too lazy and tired to bother with anything else.

"But the expressions on those three faces were priceless. You'll never get to see that again, you put them off for life now." Kianna took the bowl and started to enhale the wonderful meal.

"Ah, true. But we are talking about Naruto here, the boy that never gives up. Give it a few months and he'll be trying again." Kakashi began to eat his own meal and Kianna took little peeps at his face. It seemed like a sin to look upon such a thing.

They continued to talk as they ate their meal and soon were finished. Afterwards, they walked over to the KIA stone, as Kakashi had not been there all day. As they walked to the stone they walked in silence, Kianna's hand brushing Kakashi's every second or so, Kakashi grabbed it and squeezed it hard. She leaned on him slightly closing the gap that had been between them and secretly smiled. The peacefulness and stillness of the moment blessed like a blessing compared to the chaotic day that they had. Soon, they were standing at the stone and contemplating the past.

"What was Obito-kun like...as a brother?" Kakashi's question startled Kianna slightly and she tightened her grasp on Kakashi's hand. "Sorry, it was a tactless question..."

"No, no." She started, "Actually it's nice having somebody asked me about him. After he died, my mum completely closed off and wouldn't talk about him. The only person who would listen to my rambling about Nii-san was Jiraiya-sama."

"Ah, Jiraiya-sama," Kakashi half-smiled, "You know, I think that man doesn't get enough credit for being a good listener, and a good man."

"Ha, ha, yea...I always take him for granted, but I digress." Kianna stopped, starting few moments later with a shake in her voice. "Obito-aniki was a kind brother, he was always able to make me laugh no matter what my mood was. If he ever made me angry, I could never scold him because he would cheer me up immediately. He was very over-protective, I imagine if he saw me here with you now he would be steaming in his boots."

"He sounded like a great brother."

"He was..."

"Come on, let's go home."


End file.
